<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Где твои крылья? by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582949">Где твои крылья?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021'>WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, First Time, Infidelity, Multi, Mystery, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик смотрит в отражение неба в зеркале, его лицо кривиться словно от физической боли, словно эти шрамы сейчас снова начнут кровоточить, и тут Геральт вдруг понимает и его прошибает холодным потом. Потому что никто не делал с Лютиком ничего против его воли, кроме самого Геральта, который как был, так и остался слепым и глухим идиотом, зацикленным на себе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Lambert/Triss Merigold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Где твои крылья?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ссылка на фикбук автора: https://ficbook.net/authors/193211?show=about#profile-tabs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>1</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Они знакомы больше года: она - не друг и не жена,<br/>
Он прячет в глубине комода пароли, явки, имена.<br/>
Пусть он летит домой с работы и хризантем букет несёт,<br/>
Но иногда вдруг шепчет что-то: «А не послать бы это всё?»</p>
  <p>Мураками — Нзнакомы</p>
</div>Геральт весь день чувствует себя паршиво: прошлым вечером он умудрился поссориться с Йеннифер, а на протяжении всего рабочего времени руководство мотало нервы. Так что, когда вечером Ламберт звонит  с напоминанием о том, что сегодня будут гонки, Геральт впервые за сутки улыбается, потому что именно это всегда  поднимает ему настроение.<p>После работы мужчина успевает зайти домой и привести себя в порядок: быстро освежиться в душе, начать сборы. Тогда-то он и слышит настойчивый стук в дверь.  Йеннифер. </p><p>— Это ты так ждал моего прихода? — улыбается девушка, хитро прищурившись. Секунду спустя её улыбка чуть меркнет, — Или не моего?</p><p>— Никого я не ждал, Йен, — отзывается Геральт, поправляя ремень с большой пряжкой на брюках. — Я скоро ухожу, так что ты не вовремя. </p><p>Йеннифер прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку и хитро улыбается, пока мужчина окидывает её взглядом и уходит к шкафу, чтобы продолжить одеваться. Девушке не требуется много времени, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние и положить свою тонкую ладонь ему на грудь: </p><p>— Мы же оба знаем, что тебя будут ждать до последнего.</p><p>Геральт медленно оборачивается, выдыхая, и приобнимает Йен за талию. У него просто не получается злиться на неё долго, тем более когда она ведёт себя так провокационно. Смириться с тем, что мужчина чувствует, было непросто, но он это сделал уже давно; а Йеннифер и правда старалась и продолжает стараться делать его счастливым. Иногда у неё это даже получается. Геральт уверен - они стоят друг друга. </p><p>Что ж, можно и немного опоздать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я уж думал, что ты не приедешь, — смеётся Эскель, салютуя другу, когда первые мотоциклы уже стоят у старта.<p>— Одна чёртова ведьма меня задержала,  — усмехается Геральт, чувствуя, как эта самая ведьма спрыгивает с заднего сидения и скалится, уходя к началу трассы. Её улыбку он ощущает затылком даже через шлем.  </p><p>Гул стихает: многие замолкают в немом восхищении, глядя на девушку.</p><p> А та действительно выглядит как кинозвезда в ярком свете фар: высокие сапоги до середины бедра, узкие шорты и топ, скрывающийся под красной кожаной курткой. Погода сегодня тёплая, и Йеннифер скидывает кожанку, чтобы тут же поднять её на вытянутой руке, словно флаг: мотоциклы ревут и, стоит девушке опустить красное знамя, срываются с места, разгоняясь до предельной скорости и дымя шинами. Йен даже не оборачивается на них, только легко шагает к Геральту под шум и взрывы аплодисментов.</p><p>— Не ревнуешь? Меня сейчас хотят все, — интересуется она игриво и улыбается мужчине, опираясь бедром о его байк. </p><p>Геральт лишь усмехается на этот выпад и чуть наклоняется, заглядывая в горящие фиалковые глаза:</p><p>— Восхищаюсь. Ты всё равно моя. Пусть знают и завидуют.</p><p> Йеннифер довольно смеётся, откидывая  смоляные волосы назад.</p><p>— Пойду найду Трисс, она тоже обещала сегодня прийти. Увидимся на старте! </p><p> Мужчина ничего не говорит,  только чуть кивает и уходит к друзьям, оставляя свой мотоцикл позади.</p><p>Так называемая “элита” состоит из четырёх человек: Геральт, Ламберт, Эскель и Весемир. Последний когда-то и собрал их под своё крыло, чтобы научить тому, что умел сам. И научил ведь. </p><p>Ламберт отвечает за законность всего происходящего; Эскель — за их расширение и денежную часть вопроса; Геральт — за то, чтобы новички не уходили от них в другие, более опасные и менее организованные клубы и группировки. К каждому всегда можно было обратиться за советом и помощью, но именно Геральт выделялся из них всех: он прекрасно (хоть и несколько скованно) общался с молодёжью, однако главным его плюсом было то, что за всё время существования  клуба  никто так и не смог его обогнать — Геральт всегда приходил первым к финишной черте.</p><p>Гонки идут своим чередом: победители и проигравшие подходят к ним поздороваться и пообщаться, выражая надежду на соперничество с первым номером клуба. </p><p>— Ну что, готов, красавчик? — раздаётся у него за спиной голос Трисс, которая, не стесняясь, обнимает Геральта со спины. </p><p>Ламберт делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит, а Эскель лишь смеётся: эти двое давно разошлись, но  до сих пор делают вид, что никогда не были важны друг другу. Лгунишки. </p><p>— Зараза, — чуть улыбается Геральт, осторожно отводя чужие руки, — погонять я всегда готов, но вот за то, на что ты намекаешь, Йен тебе же первой голову и открутит.</p><p>С этими словами мужчина возвращается к своему мотоциклу и направляет его к стартовой полосе. За его спиной раздаётся задорный смех подруги. </p><p> Стоит только остановиться у линии, у Геральта возникает непривычное ощущение где-то под рёбрами: что-то не так. Мужчина оглядывается. Всё совершенно привычно и спокойно: Айден —  его сегодняшний соперник —  успешно кадрит новенькую девочку, стоящую среди своих подружек-студенток; зрители свистят и улюлюкают, ожидая зрелища; друзья в стороне стоят, не сомневаясь в его победе. </p><p>Йеннифер оказывается перед Геральтом внезапно, будто он не видел её приближения:</p><p>— Ты в порядке? —  обеспокоенно спрашивает она.</p><p> Геральт на это только отрицательно мотает головой и наклоняется, чуть заметно улыбаясь, чтобы поцеловать свою девушку:</p><p>— Всё складывается лучше некуда, — он надевает шлем и опускает стекло.  — Оторви Айдена от его планов на ночь, пусть тащится к мотоциклу. </p><p> Йен фыркает и, кивнув, уходит, а мужчина поворачивает ключ зажигания, и конь под ним взрывается рёвом, на который откликаются все люди вокруг. Гомон зрителей ошеломляет.</p><p> Мотоцикл послушно стартует, дорога под колёсами неровная, и Геральт чувствует это всем телом, склоняясь чуть ближе к рулю, чтобы придать себе большую скорость. Стоит поддать газку, скорость становится просто космической, и ощущения от этого просто невероятные. Мужчина крепче сжимает руль, чувствуя, как стучит сердце, как легко становится голове:  всё его внимание сосредоточено на трассе.  Больше ничего не существует  —  только их слитый с мотоциклом воедино организм и дорога, по которой они мчатся. </p><p>— Давай, детка, ещё немного, — шепчет Геральт на повороте, лихо обгоняя Айдена и вылетая на прямую.  Осознание, что что-то не так, приходит внезапно. Конь привычно урчит под ним, двигатель в норме, тогда проблема только… Дорога! Под колёсами становится влажно и скользко. Мужчина осознаёт это и впервые за всё время гонок снижает скорость, останавливаясь посреди трассы.</p><p> Единственной мыслью в голове Геральта горит обращённое к Айдену “Тормози, блять!”, но тот пролетает мимо на пределе двигателя, его заднее колесо виляет из стороны в сторону, парень не может справиться с управлением и срывается с трассы, вылетая в кювет. </p><p> На Геральта обрушивается тишина, хотя вокруг шум и гам: люди спешат к нему и к месту происшествия, стараясь разглядеть всё первыми. Мужчина оборачивается, пытаясь найти взглядом Йеннифер и Весемира, но видит перед собой только широко распахнутые голубые глаза,  которые раньше никогда не видел. Стоит моргнуть, и видение пропадает, словно его никогда и не было. Может, это последствия пережитого шока? Чёрт знает, но Геральт вздрагивает, когда на его плечо ложится рука наставника: </p><p>— Ты в порядке, сынок? —  обеспокоенно спрашивает Весемир. Геральт только осоловело кивает. Он сам мог оказаться в кювете, придавленный весом мотоцикла. Шлем давит, мужчина снимает его и вдыхает чуть легче, когда рядом оказывается Йен. Та что-то испуганно говорит, но в ушах всё ещё звенит. </p><p> Весемир и друзья, облепившие Геральта поначалу, чтобы удостовериться в порядке ли он, уходят к месту аварии. Кто-то уже вызывает полицию, так что люди, заслышав звуки сирен, начинают быстро расходиться —  никому не хочется ехать в отделение и давать показания. Так что весь шквал вопросов обрушивается в первую очередь на Геральта, затем подключаются остальные ребята и Весемир, переводя на себя внимание полицейских и врачей скорой, которые уже грузят Айзека на носилки, чтобы оттащить в машину скорой помощи. Ламберт быстро сворачивает разговор и направляется к бессознательному горе-водителю — помочь в больнице с документами. </p><p> Отвязавшись наконец от всех интересующихся аварией, Геральт тяжело усаживается на свой байк, думая о том, что нужно поскорее забрать Йеннифер и вернуться домой, а может, даже взять на завтра отгул, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Небо уже совсем чёрное, и дорога освещена только редкими фонарями и мигалками скорой и полицейских машин. От раздумий мужчину отвлекает незнакомый голос:</p><p>— Извини, ты Геральт? — перед мотоциклистом стоит какой-то парень с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Геральт смотрит пристально, подмечая, что тот выглядит растерянным и расстроенным.</p><p>— Да, что ты хотел? — мужчина откровенно грубит, но на более-менее сносное общение он просто физически не способен: усталость валит с ног, а слова и мысли уже почти не соединяются.</p><p>— Так вышло, что мои друзья разбежались, когда произошла авария, а я упустил момент и теперь не знаю, как добраться до дома. Общественный транспорт в такое время не ходит, а денег на такси я с собой не взял. Ты не мог бы?...</p><p>И тут Геральт начинает смеяться, запрокидывая голову к ночному небу.  Всё напряжение, затянувшееся в груди тугим узлом за весь прошедший вечер, распадается с этим смехом. Возникает такое ощущение, словно сорвали пластырь или выдавили давно болевший прыщ. Йеннифер, стоящая рядом, окидывает парня презрительным взглядом и отворачивается от него, обращая всё внимание на своего мужчину. А Геральт всё никак не может успокоиться. Он зло смеётся до тех пор, пока не заканчивается воздух в лёгких. </p><p>— Детка, — обращается тот к ней, немного восстановив дыхание, — попроси Трисс забросить тебя домой, раз уж она всё равно за рулём. А я проветрюсь немного и закину этого, — небрежный кивок в сторону голубоглазого. </p><p>— Ты его знаешь? — в голосе девушки сквозит недовольство, но она старается удержать маску спокойствия на лице.  </p><p>— Нет, но сейчас узнаю, — мужчина оглядывается на парня, — Как тебя зовут? </p><p>— Лютик. </p><p>— Теперь я знаю, как его зовут, — Геральт криво скалится Йен, и та понимает, что сейчас спорить с ним бесполезно. — И куда тебя везти, Лютик? </p><p>Пока паренёк называет адрес, байкер небрежно пихает тому в руки мотоциклетный шлем и проводит небольшой инструктаж. Они срываются с места, и в то же время мужчина попросту забывает, что за его спиной кто-то есть:  большая скорость всегда прочищает мозги и заставляет сконцентрироваться на дороге. </p><p>Чужой восторг за спиной выводит его из какого-то медитативного спокойствия, и Геральт,  желая немного покрасоваться, уносится вперёд по скоростной трассе, так и не сворачивая на съезде в город. Лютик позади счастливо смеётся, что-то кричит, хоть его голос и приглушён шлемом. В какой момент мужчина и сам начинает улыбаться.</p><p>Геральт останавливается около заправки через некоторое время, чтобы купить кофе и перекусить. Общая усталость отошла на второй план, так что сон сегодня отменяется, а значит, организму потребуется доза кофеина и весь комплект белков, жиров и углеводов. </p><p>— Это так здорово! Мне казалось, что я лечу! — восклицает Лютик, устраиваясь рядом с мужчиной на траву позади заправки со стаканчиком кофе и высыпая в него пять пакетиков сахара.</p><p>На удивление, Геральт с ним соглашается.</p><p>Светлое и по-весеннему тёплое солнце выглядывает из-за горизонта и освещает лесополосу за трассой, заправку и двух людей на небольшом пригорке. Парень пьёт кофе и, кажется, не замолкает ни на секунду, а Белый волк — так Геральта называют в клубе — ловит себя на мысли, что его это не бесит и не раздражает. В голове маячит мысль, которую едва удаётся ухватить за хвост, что было бы неплохо встретиться с Лютиком ещё раз. </p><p>Когда Геральт наконец завозит парня домой, тот крепко обнимает его на прощание и громко благодарит.</p><p>Про Айдена, разбившегося на дороге, мужчина  не вспоминает.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Геральт возвращается домой, когда апрельское солнце уже полностью поднимается над горизонтом. Йеннифер преспокойно спит в их общей кровати, обхватив коленями одеяло — очень похоже на то, как она обычно обнимает бёдрами бока байка. Глядя на неё, мужчина невольно вспоминает о произошедшей автокатастрофе, но быстро открещивается от этих мыслей — нужно отправить сообщение на работу, что приедет к обеду, а затем смотрит на разметавшиеся по подушке смоляные волосы девушки. Отчаянное нежелание ложиться к ней затаилось где-то в подкорке, и Геральт, взяв из шкафа плед, уходит спать в гостинную.<p>Когда мужчина наконец улегся, приходит осознание, что ему не хватает личного пространства. Несмотря на то, как сильно они с Йен любят друг друга, Геральт просто устал от неё и от её желания всё всегда контролировать. От постоянных планов, расписанных на несколько месяцев вперёд. И если он серьезно думал о том, чтобы узаконить их отношения, то сейчас он внезапно осознаёт, что несильно расстроится, если она уйдёт.  </p><p>Прокрутившись на чертовски неудобном диване не один час, Геральт всё-таки закрывает глаза, и к тому моменту, когда звонит будильник Йеннифер, мужчина крепко спит.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>2</p>
</div><p>— Геральт, мне подписали контракт, — Йеннифер вся светится, когда встречает его с работы, — мы обязательно должны это отметить!</p><p>Мужчина устало, но довольно улыбается, поддаваясь хорошему настроению, волнами исходящему от девушки. Та быстро достаёт бокалы и разливает по ним своё любимое красное вино, слизывая каплю с горлышка бутылки.</p><p>Йен импульсивно рассказывает, активно жестикулируя, про новый модельный контракт, как вдруг Геральт выцепляет одну-единственную фразу из монолога брюнетки.</p><p>— Подожди, где ты будешь сниматься?</p><p>— В Лондоне, — глаза девушки горят от удовольствия. — Осталось оформить визу, и всё. Можно лететь, — она довольно улыбается.</p><p>Лицевые мышцы мужчины сковывает напряжение:</p><p>— На сколько ты туда?</p><p>— Месяца на два с половиной, может, на три... — пожимает Йеннифер плечами. — Но ты не переживай, я обещаю звонить, — она ухмыляется, легко проводя языком по нижней губе, — так что скучать тебе не придётся.</p><p>Геральт лишь кивает, качая в руках бокал с вином и рассматривая тонкие винные ножки на стекле. Именно этот сорт — любимый напиток Йен — отличается особой терпкостью и неприятно вяжет. Слишком похоже на кровь. Мужчине вдруг становится интересно, почему она никогда не пила то, что нравится ему? Этот вопрос остаётся незаданным.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Они с Йеннифер почти не видятся, и Геральт всё пытается себе доказать, что это из-за банальной занятости: у девушки на носу переезд —  сборы, поиски квартиры и прочее; а у него сложности на работе — тяжёлый контракт, который требует огромного количества сил и времени, встречи с клиентами, бесконечные обсуждения правок и многочисленные переработки. Проще говоря, они просто не совпадают графиками. Всё в итоге сводится к паре банальных вопросов о жизни раз в несколько дней, редким поцелуям и торопливому минету перед работой.</p><p>И всё-таки мужчина успевает заехать в ювелирный магазин в один из своих обеденных перерывов. Он долго выбирает кольцо, которое подошло бы его ведьме, покупает и возвращается к своим обыденным рабочим вещам, ни на секунду не забывая о бархатной коробочке во внутреннем кармане. В голове Геральта складывается простой план, как сделать девушке предложение, и воплощает его: байкер бронирует столик в её любимом ресторане накануне отлёта, заказывает цветы и шампанское, готовит речь. Во время приготовлений он неожиданно для себя осознаёт, что не представляет свою жизнь без Йеннифер. И что она может не вернуться.</p><p>За полчаса до назначенной встречи Йен звонит в слезах и говорит, что никуда не полетит. Геральт просит её успокоиться, параллельно отменяя все планы и обещая поскорее приехать.</p><p>Стоит мужчине войти в квартиру девушки, как тот видит её в полной разрухе: повсюду стоят частично собранные чемоданы и коробки, половина содержимого шкафа оказывается на полу, а Йеннифер сидит посреди этого хлама, вытирая красные от слёз глаза, и никак не может прийти в себя.</p><p>Геральт с железобетонным спокойствием приводит девушку в порядок, отпаивая горячим чаем и захваченным в соседнем алкомаркете ромом, помогает собрать необходимые вещи и перепроверяет билеты, чтобы окончательно удостовериться во времени вылета — у них есть ещё около семи часов, чтобы побыть вдвоём, — а затем ведёт её в кровать.</p><p>Йен тихо плачет, уткнувшись в крепкое плечо, вываливая на мужчину свои страхи о грядущем. Геральт ничего не говорит, только успокаивающе гладит её по спине и волосам, прижимая к себе. Ему это всё кажется настолько нелепым и милым, что хочется спрятать и защитить от всех напастей этого мира.</p><p>Не позволяя девушке погрузиться в свои размышления и вновь накрутить себя, Геральт выбирает самый простой путь: заставить её отвлечься. Он просто не даёт ей заснуть — они занимаются сексом до тех пор, пока не выдыхаются оба, и лишь затем проваливаются в беспокойную дремоту. Кольцо в куртке остаётся лежать нетронутым.</p><p>Будильник будит их обоих своей мерзкой мелодией меньше чем через пару часов, так что приходится встать и продолжить оставшиеся сборы, чтобы со спокойной душой выехать и добраться до аэропорта.</p><p>Туда они доезжают на одолженной у Ламберта машине. Большой багажник “Лексуса” прекрасно справляется со своей задачей, вмещая в себя весь скарб модели. Со стороны кажется, что они счастливая семейная пара: Геральт задумчиво ведёт автомобиль, пока его женщина пролистывает очередную статью на своём смартфоне. Ничто не говорит о том, что меньше чем через пару часов им предстоит расстаться.</p><p>Дорога не отнимает много времени, и вот уже мужчина с невозмутимым видом сопровождает Йеннифер до стойки регистрации. Та быстро разбирается со своими посадочными талонами, оформляет багаж и направляется к зоне таможенного контроля. В зале ожидания достаточно народу, так что Йен дёргает Геральта на себя и уводит в тень искусственной оранжереи. Девушка крепко обнимает его за шею, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы.</p><p>— Ты ведь дождёшься меня, правда?</p><p>Вот он, казалось бы, идеальный момент для того, чтобы вытащить из кармана кольцо, но… Но оно так и лежит в куртке, которая осталась на заднем сидении машины. Геральту всё это кажется какой-то нелепой насмешкой судьбы.</p><p>— Конечно, — усмехается он, крепче сжимая Йеннифер в объятьях, — куда я денусь.</p><p>— Ловлю на слове.</p><p>Она быстро вытирает глаза, которые толком и не успели покраснеть, улыбается и достаёт из сумки смартфон, чтобы сделать селфи для инстаграма с их немного уставшими, но относительно довольными лицами.</p><p>Йеннифер чмокает мужчину в щёку, оставляя на ней нечёткий след от помады, и уходит в открывшиеся стеклянные двери, за которыми и начинается путь к самолёту.</p><p>Глядя ей вслед, Геральт чуть улыбается, но как только фигура девушки скрывается из виду, устало выдыхает и направляется к выходу. Остановившись около курилки, байкер замирает в нерешительности. Он достаёт из кармана пачку с оставшейся в ней последней сигаретой, задумчиво крутит её в руках и наконец прикуривает. На ближайшие три месяца его жизнь определённо изменится. Геральт думает о том, что надо будет навестить Айдена в больнице, пригласить к себе ребят, взять пару новых контрактов на работе… Мысли текут очень неторопливо, и оказывается, что свободного времени у мужчины будет предостаточно.</p><p>Совсем недавно казалось, что Йеннифер слишком много в его жизни: она будто впитывала в себя всё время, заполняя собой каждую минуту, секунду, мгновение. А теперь оказывается, что не так уж и просто взять и отпустить человека, который, конечно, даже обещал вернуться.</p><p>Самолёт ещё не успел поднялся в воздух, а Геральт уже чувствует тугой узел в груди — он скучает.</p><p>— Привет! —  раздаётся за спиной знакомый доброжелательный голос. —  Ты тоже куда-то летишь?</p><p>Мужчина оборачивается и видит Лютика с гитарой наперевес, держащего в руке небольшую сумку. Губы трогает едва заметная улыбка: приятная встреча.</p><p>—  Нет, никуда, — Геральт отрицательно качает головой и выбрасывает окурок в мусорку. — А ты куда собрался?</p><p>Тёплый свет в глазах парня напротив меркнет после заданного вопроса: у него как-то опускаются плечи, и даже чехол с гитарой будто грустно клонится в сторону.</p><p>— Домой, во Францию. Говорить родителям, что не справился.</p><p>Геральт вспоминает, что ещё неделю назад Лютик светился от счастья и гордости, рассказывая о своей самостоятельной жизни: сколького он успел добиться, как собрал музыкальную группу, перебрав немало кандидатов.</p><p>— В смысле? — удивлённо переспрашивает Геральт. — В нашу первую встречу ты говорил, что всё прекрасно.</p><p>Гитарист смотрит куда-то за спину мужчины и перекладывает сумку из одной руки в другую, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Случилось кое-что непредвиденное, так что теперь мне негде жить. Я не смог оплатить новый семестр, так что с учёбой тоже не вышло. Мне придётся вернуться.</p><p>По задумчивому лицу Геральта невозможно понять, о чём тот размышляет. Какое-то время они молчат, пока мужчина наконец не спрашивает:</p><p>— А ты хочешь к ним возвращаться?</p><p>— Меньше всего на свете, честное слово, — в голосе парня слышны нотки отчаяния, —  но я просто не вижу иного выхода.</p><p>Байкер чуть усмехается и перехватывает чужую сумку, закидывая её себе на плечо:</p><p>— Знаешь, ближайшие несколько месяцев мне придётся жить в одиночестве, а я как-то от этого отвык. Можешь пожить у меня, пока не разберёшься с проблемами. Этот выход тебя устроит?</p><p>По взгляду Лютика явственно видно: только что у Геральта над головой возник нимб, который слишком ярко светит. И, конечно же, на заднем фоне поёт хор спустившихся с небес ангелов. Так что мужчине приходится вернуть парня на землю:</p><p>— Имей в виду, от дивана будет ломить поясницу — он нихрена не удобный.</p><p>Горе-гитарист счастливо смеётся и уверяет спасителя, что как-нибудь переживет эту напасть.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>3</p>
</div>Совместная жизнь с Лютиком оказывается очень забавной: тот узурпирует диван в гостиной, совершенно не жалуясь на ужасные подушки, перманентно делает домашние задания на кухне и всё время встречает байкера, приходящего с работы, лучезарными улыбками и сосредоточенной игрой на гитаре. Сумку с вещами парень так и не разбирает, предпочитая таскать чужие футболки и рубашки на несколько размеров больше, хотя Геральт освободил ему несколько полок в шкафу; только в ванной появилась вторая зубная щётка и бритвенный станок.<p> Выяснилось, что Лютик умеет готовить и не забывает об этом напоминать контейнерами со снедью в холодильнике или сковородками и кастрюлями на плите, в которых вечно лежит что-то вкусное. Геральт в какой-то момент ловит себя на мысли, что ему это нравится. Возвращаться домой становится всё приятнее с каждым днём, когда сходит вся эта неловкость от притирания в  быту.</p><p> А потом как снег на голову сваливается очередной адовый контракт.</p><p> Только придя в себя после прошлой череды переработок, мужчина снова окунается в правки и долгие бдения на рабочем месте; порой он возвращается глубоко за полночь, измотанный бесконечными совещаниями и переработкой уже неоднократно изменённого текста. Так что в какой-то момент Геральт начинает просто вырубаться, едва переступает порог собственной квартиры. Ему кажется, что даже во сне он не может полностью откреститься от работы. Мужчина просто не успевает нормально отдохнуть.</p><p> В четверг вечером Лютик встречает Геральта очередной улыбкой  и стаканом с неплохим виски. На столике перед телевизором стоит горячий ужин и закуски; на экране включен какой-то старый неоднократно пересмотренный боевик, который можно смотреть и не слишком погружаться в сюжет, зная наизусть, что произойдет дальше. Мужчина, тяжело вздохнув, устраивается на диване и наконец-то немного расслабляется: тревожные мысли постепенно его отпускают, и в голове больше не возникает вопрос, отправил ли Геральт конечный вариант документов. Всё завтра.</p><p>— Тебе пора остановиться, иначе ты себя загонишь, — тихо и немного внезапно говорит Лютик, устроившийся рядом с байкером.</p><p>— Куда загоню? — осоловело уточняет мужчина.</p><p>— Либо в могилу, либо в психушку, —  неловко пожимает плечами парень., — Когда у вас следующие гонки? — быстро переводит он тему.</p><p>Геральт хмурится, припоминая: с того момента, как Айден попал в аварию, клуб больше не собирался, хотя времени прошло прилично. Лютик был прав: езда на мотоцикле помогала расслабиться и привести голову в порядок, хотя гонки в бизнесе тоже приносили немало пользы.</p><p>— В душе не ведаю. Да и сам видишь: на работе какой-то ад.  </p><p>— Вижу. Поэтому и говорю, что тебе надо отвлечься. </p><p>Они лениво спорят ещё какое-то время, после чего Геральт всё же звонит Весемиру и спрашивает, когда планируется ближайший заезд. После некоторого обсуждения гонку назначают на вечер пятницы, чтобы в субботу — господи, нормальный выходной день!— можно было отдохнуть.</p><p>Когда мужчина заканчивает разговор, уже довольно поздно. Лютик всё ещё сидит рядом и одобрительно улыбается. Теперь можно спокойно досмотреть фильм, но Геральт решает на минутку прикрыть уставшие глаза, а когда просыпается, видит титры на экране. Это же сколько он проспал? За окном ещё темно, спина и шея неприятно ноет от неудобного дивана, а сбоку ощущается непривычная тяжесть и тепло чужого тела: Лютик тоже заснул, обвив мужчину во сне руками и пристроив голову тому на плечо. Пережив несколько мгновений неловкости от происходящего, Геральт осторожно, чтобы не разбудить парня, вытаскивает из кармана телефон и ставит будильник. Пара диванных подушек из под спины летят на пол, и теперь можно хотя бы лечь нормально на спину. Люттик под боком, не просыпаясь, возмущается его движением недовольным сопением и, устраиваясь удобнее, обнимает покрепче.</p><p>Тихо хмыкнув, Геральт стягивает со спинки дивана плед, которого как раз хватает, чтобы накрыть его и бок Лютика, прежде чем вырубиться окончательно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>На протяжении всего дня Геральт был в хорошем расположении духа — пусть работа и занимала добрую половину его размышлений, а клиенты продолжали трепать нервы и требовать доработок. Наверное впервые с того момента, как Айден разбился. О причинах своего хорошего настроения байкер старался не думать, но так или иначе мысли о том, что спать на диване — это насилие над собственным организмом (затекло всё к чертям собачьим!) и что у Лютика очень крепкая хватка, посещали светловолосую голову мужчины.<p>А ещё вечером его ждёт такой родной звук урчащего от удовольствия мотора, запах резины, разогретой об асфальт и ощущение, что ты разрезаешь собой освещённое фонарями пространство, чувствуя обволакивающий стремительный ветер. Черт, как же без этого можно было жить раньше?!</p><p>Вернувшись с работы домой, Геральт обнаруживает Лютика за обеденным столом — тот увлечённо делает домашку — и удивлённо спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты почему ещё не собран?  Нам выходить через полчаса. </p><p>— Нам? — недоумение на лице парнишки сменяется растерянностью. — Я думал, что у тебя там какие-то планы. Гонки же только за час до полуночи начнутся.</p><p>— А познакомиться с ребятами ты не хочешь? — чуть улыбается Геральт и смотрит на Лютика пристально и с насмешкой. — Давай, собирайся. Поедим на месте.</p><p>Парень светится так, словно его пообещали познакомить как минимум с Джимми Хендриксом, а не с кучкой байкеров. </p><p> Мужчина спокойно и несколько лениво переодевается, снимая с себя костюм и надевая привычные  джинсы и кожанку, и ловит себя на мысли, что ему действительно хочется ввести Лютика в свой ближний круг: как мужчине кажется, парень должен прекрасно влиться в их компанию.</p><p>Когда они входят в бар, где обычно проходят сборы перед гонками, на несколько секунд все вокруг замолкают, неверяще глядя на них. Лютик в своих голубых джинсах и футболке с единорогом смотрится максимально нелепо среди толпы брутальных байкеров в коже и цепях. На лицах окружающих ясно читается вопрос: “Какого хрена этот хипстер тут забыл?”. Геральт наслаждается эффектом насколько секунд, прежде чем подтолкнуть своего приятеля в сторону столика в самом конце зала, где уже сидели Весемир и Эскель. </p><p> Не прошло и получаса, как Лютик приноровился к жёстким шуткам и вечным подначкам, начал сам шутить и насмехаться в своей манере, никого не раздражая.  Он травил байки, наравне со всеми пил пиво, сокрушался по поводу того, что гитару на мотоцикле возить совершенно неудобно и поражал общественность своим рассказами о том, где и как его носило по жизни.  Когда же пришёл Ламберт и спросил, мол, кто этот юнец,  Лютик состроил совершенно умильное лицо и сообщил, что вообще-то парень Геральта.  Физиономия Ламберта в то же мгновение изменилась с немного неприязненной на удивлённо-ошалелую, от чего вся компания едва не попадала со смеху. Розыгрыш он принял достойно и даже посмеялся вместе со всеми, однако потом все же уточнил украдкой у Геральта, действительно ли это была шутка. После уверения о том, что Йеннифер — единственная любовь всей жизни Белого Волка,  Ламберт заметно успокоился. </p><p> Гонки проходят просто великолепно: есть как победители, так и проигравшие, а в конце всего мероприятия основатели клуба совершают круг почёта на невообразимых скоростях. Зрители свистят и улюлюкают, а от грома аплодисментов закладывает в ушах. Лютик восторженно кричит, что обязательно напишет песню, посвящённую им. Геральт почему-то ни капли в этом не сомневается.  </p><p> На пути домой мужчина ощущает, что бард едва не спит, пригревшись за спиной и крепко вцепившись в кожаную куртку: парень выглядит страшно измотанным этим вечером, но безумно довольным, а от усталости у него подкашиваются ноги. Так что, зайдя домой, Лютик узурпирует кожанку Геральта, заматываясь в неё, как куколка бабочки, и падает на диван, мгновенно засыпая. Мужчина усмехается и, стянув с нелепого горе-музыканта ботинки и накрыв того пледом, уходит в спальню.</p><p>Ночью Геральту снится свадьба: небольшая церквушка, близкие люди рядом, несколько друзей и знакомых Йеннифер.  Мужчина стоит к невесте спиной, общается с Весемиром и Эскелем, стараясь не смотреть на Йен — ему хочется сохранить для себя в тайне её платье. До определённого момента, пока они не встретятся перед алтарём. Позади слышатся голос Ламберта и тихие ответы и смешки, затем друг подходит к Геральту: </p><p>— И почему ты мне загонял, что собираешься сделать ей предложение? — с очень нехорошей усмешкой интересуется во сне Ламберт, прерывая байкера на полуслове. </p><p>— А что я по-твоему сделал? — дерзит Белый Волк.</p><p>— Надо было его слушать, правду парень говорил. А ты трус, Геральт, раз до последнего молчал. Мы бы все поняли. </p><p>Мужчина удивленно оборачивается: с гостями общается в пышном белоснежном платье его невеста. Вдруг она смотрит в сторону байкера, поднимает фату, и на Геральта обрушивается понимание — это не Йеннифер. Это Лютик.</p><p>Мужчина просыпается в холодном поту и в смешанных чувствах. Он долго смотрит в потолок и пытается прийти в себя. </p><p>Приснится же такое, в самом деле.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>4</p>
</div>— Геральт, дорогой, мы не разговаривали больше двух недель, что-то случилось?<p>Голос Йен звучит не слишком взволнованно. Мужчина предполагает, что это связано с тем фотографом Истреддом, который всё чаще мелькает на фотографиях в её Инстаграме. Желания ругаться у Геральта нет, так что он отмахивается от вопроса, легко переводя диалог в другое русло, рассказывая о контрактах на работе, гонках и о Лютике. </p><p>К идее того, что с байкером временно живет неизвестный ей парень-музыкант, Йеннифер отнеслась очень даже положительно — уж девушка-то точно знала, как легко замыкается мужчина, стоит ему остаться одному надолго.  </p><p>Разговор получается недолгим, полным пауз и неловкого молчания, словно у них обоих есть дела намного более интересные, чем общение друг с другом. У Геральта же и правда есть дело: Лютик, нахмурившись от мук выбора и закусив щёку изнутри, сидит на кровати и выбирает фильм для совместного просмотра. </p><p> Мужчина не понимает, как так выходит, что бард перебирается в его спальню, занимает собой всё пространство (которое в своё время занимала Йеннифер и неистово этим бесила) — прошедшие недели совместной жизни смешиваются в одно сплошное удовлетворение, от которого у Геральта теплеет на душе. Тело тоже реагирует определённым образом: по утрам мужчину радует внушительный стояк, справляться с которым приходится в гордом одиночестве в ванной — они с Лютиком до сих пор не переспали и их сон в одной кровати представлял собой весьма невинное действо. </p><p> Несмотря на отсутствие какой бы то ни было интимной жизни — быстрая дрочка в душе не в счёт, — совместная жизнь налаживается будто бы сама собой: парень постоянно таскает футболки Геральта, дремлет по утрам над чашкой кофе, уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо и приоткрыв рот,  следит за квартирой и, кажется, ничего не замечает вокруг; мужчина же окончательно свыкается, что дома его ждёт не Йеннифер, а… Ну, Лютик с этими его голубыми глазами, яркими пятнами румян на щеках, узкими ладонями с тонкими мозолистыми пальцами, крепкими объятиями и неосознанными попытаками эдак незатейливо влезть под кожу и в какой-то момент просто перекрыть кислород, потому что Геральт постоянно ощущает только одно — этот парень повсюду. И байкеру это нравится. </p><p> Для того, чтобы это осознать, мужчине понадобилось несколько недель медленного развития событий и один вечер, ставший апогеем шапито, в которое превратилась его жизнь. Во время одного из совместных выездов в город, чтобы посидеть в баре и спокойно выпить, к Лютику начал приставать какой-то левый мужик с написанным на лице желанием зажать парня в углу и трахнуть. Байкеру не потребовалось много времени, чтобы осадить говнюка. Естественно, эти двое  после инцидента покинули заведение, но того обмудка, посмевшего посягнуть на чужое, спустя несколько дней нашли с переломами руки и рёбер, гематомами по всему телу и спешно отправили в больницу. О том, кто его так, говнюк так и не признался, что было лучше для него самого.</p><p> Говоря иными словами, за сутки Геральт прошёл все пять стадий принятия неизбежного.</p><p>Он никогда не испытывал подобного к Йен. Да, её несомненно хотелось защитить, за ней хотелось ухаживать, но девушка всегда могла постоять за себя сама. Не сказать, что парень не мог, но…  Геральт честно пытается проанализировать, чем же его подкупает Лютик, однако так и не может в этом разобраться до конца. Глубоко задумавшись, мужчина осознаёт, что Йеннифер их отношения и свадьба нужны  просто для галочки, а гитарист же, как кажется мужчине, действительно хочет быть рядом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я в душе не ебу, что с этим делать, — хмуро выдаёт Геральт стакану с пивом.<p>  Стакан никак не отвечает, только недовольно вспенивается мелкими пузырями по самому краю, словно говоря: “Ну ты, конечно, и дебил, мужик”.</p><p>— Да, ума тебе не занимать, — говорит отражение на золотистой глади напитка голосом Ламберта с долей ехидства и сарказма.</p><p> Впервые за прошедшие с отъезда Йеннифер два с половиной месяца Геральт решается с кем-то поговорить. Под расстрел попадает Ламберт: Белому Волку кажется, что тот сможет его выслушать, попробует понять и, если повезёт, даст какой-нибудь дельный совет. Но это в самом лучшем случае. О худшем думать, если честно, не хотелось.</p><p> Друг действительно выслушивает исповедь со стоическим спокойствием —  уже за одно это можно вручить ему орден, — но после, пока Геральт вкладывает в несчастный стакан всю тягость своего положения, закатывает глаза, просит двойную порцию виски, залпом её выпивает и говорит фразу, до которой почему-то сам великомученик так и не додумался за всё время своих мытарств:</p><p>— Скажи ему, — произносит Ламберт, знаком прося официантку повторить заказ. Пиво отодвигается в сторону, и друг ставит перед Геральтом стакан с виски. —  Вернись домой и признайся в том, что тебе не насрать на него. А о Йеннифер не беспокойся —  она одна не останется. К тому же, вам ничего не мешает остаться друзьями, —  пожимает плечами друг, —  а теперь пей.</p><p>Геральт напивается до состояния невменяемости и лишь затем соглашается.  </p><p> Возвращение домой проходит как в тумане: вот перед мужчиной открывается жёлтая дверца такси, вот он плюхается на заднее сидение, несколько раз просит остановить автомобиль, чтобы продышаться —  тошнота подходит к самому кадыку и не отпускает до тех пор, пока байкер не выбирается из машины в июльское предрассветное утро, тяжело сплёвывая под ноги. Ключ отказывается попадать в замочную скважину и нормально поворачиваться —  только полчаса провозившись, Геральт понимает, что это соседняя дверь. Снять ботинки, наступив на задники, не выходит, так что байкер, собирая по пути все углы и косяки устало падает на диван прямо в одежде. Уже засыпая и отмахиваясь от кружащейся вокруг Вселенной, Геральту мерещится чужое прикосновение холодных мозолистых пальцев к вискам и тихое “спи”.</p><p> Утро встречает неудавшегося алкоголика диким похмельем с сушняком, головной болью, ломотой во всём теле и желанием то ли убить всех и каждого, кто додумался издавать хоть какие-то звуки, то ли самому умереть.  На столике возле дивана обнаруживается  стакан с водой и пара таблеток аспирина. Немного отлежавшись и почувствовав, что организм постепенно приходит в себя после попойки, Геральт наконец-то распознаёт запах свежесваренного кофе и какой-то выпечки с кухни.  Стрелки циферблата показывают, что до звонка будильника — черт, сегодня ж на работу! —  есть ещё около получаса, так что мужчина с усилием принимает сидячее положение и смотрит на своё совершенно измятое отражение на чёрной глади телевизора.</p><p> Добраться в таком состоянии до обеденной зоны — подвиг. Геральт на самом деле собирался принять душ и ожить окончательно, но, оказывается, дверь в ванную находится куда дальше от дивана, чем кухня. </p><p> Лютик, задумавшись, стоит спиной к проёму и неспешно помешивает ложкой то ли кашу, то ли кофе на плите —  так и не увидишь. Звон столового прибора о железные бортики черт знает чего заставляет Геральта поморщиться. Мужчина делает несколько шагов вперёд —  благо, что в раковине нет никакой посуды —  и опускает голову под кран, поворачивая один только вентиль с холодной водой. Парень рядом, не заметивший приближения байкера, дёргается, едва не опрокидывая на себя турку. </p><p>—  Привет,  —  улыбается он Геральту, стоит тому выбраться из импровизированного холодного душа и немного отдышаться. </p><p> Мужчина хмуро кивает и усаживается за стол, растирая мокрое заледеневшее лицо.   Лютик устраивается напротив, выставив на стол две чашки со свежесваренным кофе и тарелку с блинчиками. Он ни о чём не спрашивает, размешивая пять кусочков сахара в своей кружке, но по глазам, по тому, как подрагивают кончики его пальцев, можно понять, насколько барду интересно. От такого пристального внимания Геральту даже становится немного неловко.  Ему бы по-хорошему извиниться за вчерашнее, за своё амбре этим утром, да за всё, если уж быть честным, но мужчина только хмурится ещё больше и складывает руки на груди, замыкаясь.  Сигарета так и просится в руки — и байкер берёт с полки пепельницу и закуривает. Он какое-то время думает, сверля взглядом кружку с кофе, а затем всё-таки выдаёт хриплым со сна голосом:</p><p>—  Я, — слова даются с трудом, — тебя, — Геральт всё начинает и никак не может закончить — ему всё кажется, что стоит сказать фразу до конца, и Лютик уйдёт. Испугается, разозлится. </p><p> Парень смотрит пристально с лёгкой полуулыбкой: </p><p>— Я тебя тоже,  — он  пытается спрятать своё смущённое лицо за чашкой,  а затем инетересуется: —  Ты поэтому напился?</p><p> </p><p> Геральт поддаётся порыву — он стремительно поднимается, обходит стол и, склонившись, втягивает Лютика в поцелуй. Тот отвечает поначалу скованно и осторожно, но затем демонстрирует извечное юношеское желание броситься грудью на амбразуру, пусть опыта у него в этом явно недостаточно. </p><p>  Их прерывает звонок будильника, оповещающий о начале нового рабочего дня.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Геральту кажется, что появление Лютика в жизни изменило его самого до неузнаваемости. Бард незримо находился рядом всегда — в мыслях, в легком покалывании пальцев после прикосновения, в запахе на рубашках и футболках. Йеннифер тоже была такой, но она больше топила в себе, тянула за собой в вечных попытках построить чужую жизнь по-своему. Девушка по-другому не умела, да от неё этого никто и не требовал.<p>Мысли о том, что совсем скоро Йен вернётся, уже не кажутся такими радостными.</p><p>По возвращении домой после очередного рабочего дня Геральт оставляет верхнюю одежду в прихожей и бесшумно  проходит на кухню. Лютик стоит спиной ко входу, нарезает что-то к ужину — стол почти накрыт. Мужчина подходит ближе, обнимает парня и крепко прижимает к себе, чуть касаясь  губами затылка.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>— Привет, — отзывается тот, замирая в его руках и с удовольствием выдыхая. </p><p>Геральт давно заметил, как Лютик реагирует на его прикосновения — парень будто начинал искриться от, казалось бы, невинных прикосновений. У байкера едва ли не вставали волосы на затылке от такой реакции парня.</p><p>Три месяца назад он бы ни за что не поверил, что будет хотеть кого-то своего пола, добиваться его, проявлять знаки внимания и просто, ну, ухаживать. Лютик занял все две с половиной извилины в голове мужчины, которые ещё пытались хоть как-то функционировать. Байкер просто перестаёт думать, чтобы лишний раз не грузиться — он хочет получить удовольствие сейчас, хочет сделать Лютику хорошо.</p><p> Желание концентрируется в районе паха, и Геральт осторожно ведёт рукой, чтобы пробраться под чужую футболку и провести пальцами по нежной коже живота.</p><p>— Убери руки, пожалуйста,  — тяжело выдыхает Лютик и поворачивается к нему, — мы же не раз уже это обсуждали. </p><p>— Да, тебе религия не позволяет, я помню. Но твоё тело отзывается, ты же меня хочешь.</p><p>— Хочу, — соглашается парень, — очень хочу, Геральт, но не могу. </p><p>Мужчина пристально смотрит в широко распахнутые голубые глаза,  проводя ладонью по выпуклости под домашними штанами, и едва заметно усмехается:</p><p>— Я просто помогу нам расслабиться, — Геральт едва раскрывает губы, чтобы произнести это голосом змея-искусителя,  который предлагает Еве “просто попробовать” румяное наливное яблоко, — не больше. Это даже сексом не назовёшь.</p><p> Лютик смотрит наивно и как-то обречённо, но всё-таки соглашается, а потом обнимает мужчину и так осторожно и нежно целует, что у Геральта табун мурашек пробегается по спине от загривка до самых ягодиц. Байкер чуть приспускает штаны парня, легко касаясь лобковых волос и основания члена Лютика. </p><p>— Стой, — бард останавливает чужие пальцы и поворачивается спиной, опираясь ладонями о столешницу, — я не буду тебя касаться, не буду смотреть на тебя, ты просто… — он взмахивает рукой в качестве завершения фразы, мол, делай, что ты хочешь.</p><p>Геральта выбешивают эти формулировки до того, что хочется разбить костяшки об стену, кричать и рычать от безысходности. Это всё едва не выглядит как злоебучее насилие, и от одной мысли об этом мужчине хочется остановиться и прекратить весь этот бред. Но член больно упирается в ширинку строгих брюк, кровь просто-напросто отливает от головы — Геральт хочет только получить удовлетворение и доставить удовольствие Лютику.   </p><p> Брюки с бельём оказываются где-то в районе коленей,  байкер прижимается членом к ложбинке между ягодиц парня и сдавленно выдыхает. Геральт хренову тучу времени потратил на ожидание, и теперь даже такая малость — куда больше, чем они позволяли себе прежде — ощущается как райское наслаждение после долгого целибата.  Лютик в его руках тихо стонет, и мужчина обхватывает его член, обводит головку большим пальцем. </p><p>— Геральт, — всхлипывает тихо бард, с трудом сдерживая себя от каких-либо движений, — не надо меня…</p><p>— Тише, всё хорошо, — шепчет ему на ухо байкер и двигает бёдрами, прижимаясь к горячей коже. </p><p> Лютик протестующе  стонет, крепче сжимая руками столешницу и зажмуривая глаза. Парню явно нравится — об этом говорит его тело, которое льнёт к Геральту, отзывается на каждое прикосновение. Мужчина старается двигать бёдрами и рукой в едином темпе, чтобы Лютик чувствовал его так же. Член байкера скользит между поджарых ягодиц, выделяя смазку. Кухня наполняется мускусным запахом, от которого сносит крышу. Резкие движения заставляют парня изогнуться и сильнее прижаться к Геральту, и через несколько секунд бард кончает, протяжно выдыхая и глуша стон закушенной нижней губой. Мужчину накрывает оргазм, едва он чувствует горячую влагу на своей руке. </p><p>Лютик замирает, словно боясь вздохнуть под тяжестью чужого тела: Геральт склоняется ниже, почти ложась сверху и опираясь руками по обе стороны от парня. Левая ладонь, на которую кончил Лютик, пахнет одуряюще, и мужчина подносит её к лицу, вдыхая запах и пробуя сперму на вкус кончиком языка.</p><p>— Геральт,  — с дрожью в голосе зовёт его парень, и байкер тут же разворачивает его к себе лицом. В глазах Лютика слёзы, но Геральт уверен, что не причинил боли, он был достаточно осторожным, а значит, это отголоски испытанного оргазма. </p><p>— Я, кажется, люблю тебя, — выдыхает байкер и легко касается губ парня своими.</p><p>Лютик перехватывает инициативу и целует мужчину так отчаянно, словно это его последний в жизни поцелуй. Геральт не может ему не ответить.</p><p>— Хочу в душ, — сделав глубокий вдох, говорит парень и губами касается крепкого плеча, — я схожу, а потом поужинаем, хорошо?</p><p>— Конечно, — улыбается Геральт и нежно прикасается к влажному виску губами. — Я тоже люблю тебя, — Лютик улыбается своей чуть скованной улыбкой, словно его что-то беспокоит, но говорить он об этом совершенно не желает. Плавали, знаем. </p><p>В дверях он замирает и, словно колеблясь, добавляет: </p><p>— Если с тобой что-то случится, я не смогу существовать без тебя, — а затем уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.</p><p> Геральт поправляет одежду, споласкивает руки, чтобы те не были липки, и усаживается на диван, закуривая. Он улыбается, слушая, как льётся в ванной вода, а вот Лютик что-то роняет… Удовлетворение и приятная усталость растекаются по по телу, и мужчина не замечает, как начинает дремать. Из дремоты его выводит звук хлопнувшей двери. В квартире становится подозрительно тихо. </p><p>— Лютик? — Геральт зовёт парня, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. </p><p>Быстрый обход квартиры ничего не даёт — дома нет никого, кроме хозяина. </p><p>Телефон пиликает, извещая о новом пришедшем сообщении. Мужчина смотрит на неопределенный номер и текст под ним:</p><p>«<i>Помни, я всегда рядом. Я люблю тебя.</i>»</p><p>Осознание приходит постепенно. </p><p>Геральт достаёт из кошелька единственную случайную совместную фотку и напивается до того состояния отключки прямо на кухонном полу.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>5</p>
</div>Йеннифер возвращается к концу недели, и Геральту кажется, что она стала ещё прекраснее, чем была до этого. Девушка постоянно смеется, целует его, за несколько дней наполняет его жизнь планами, проектами и собой.<p>«<i>Геральт, нам нужен твой мотоцикл для фотосессии в новом платье. Не забудь помыть байк</i>».</p><p>«<i>Геральт, я записала тебя к своему стилисту, ты оброс и выглядишь как неотесанный мужлан</i>».</p><p>«<i>Геральт, отвези меня к Трисс, мы давно не виделись</i>».</p><p>И еще множество «<i>Геральт</i>» по поводу и без. </p><p>А мужчина смотрит на неё, восхищаясь каждым движением, словом, улыбкой — и в какой-то момент понимает, что ничего не чувствует. Это становится похожим на привычку, быть с Йеннифер. Чем не продуманный план на будущее? Только дураку не захочется быть рядом с такой завораживающей красавицей. С настоящей ведьмой.</p><p> Стоит им вместе пройти по улице — люди сворачивают головы, пялясь в след; на гонках и в клубе не счесть завидующих такому счастью. Эти отношения могут выглядеть как идеальный брак со стороны.</p><p>— Так почему ты никак не сделаешь ей предложение? — Айден удивляется, так сильно схватив свой стакан с безалкогольным пивом, что едва не расплёскивает напиток. Эскель рядом кивает, сидя напротив Геральта. Только Ламберт молчит и хмуро пытается что-то припомнить.</p><p>Белый волк поджимает губы и дёргает плечом:</p><p>— Я собирался ещё перед тем, как она уедет, но не получилось, — фразу разбавляет небольшая пауза, — потом ещё эта история с Лютиком…</p><p>— С каким Лютиком? — удивлённо спрашивает Эскель, и Геральт невольно напрягается, потому что прекрасно помнит, как друг распевал победную песню, написанную бардом. Да и они неоднократно находили общий язык на гонках. </p><p>— Это тот, который тебе на хвост сел, в ночь, когда Айден разбился? — Ламберт хмурится, и брови Геральта ползут ещё выше. </p><p>С момента, когда они сидели в похожем баре и разговаривали о Лютике, не прошло и пары месяцев. К тому же Ламебрт неоднократно общался с бардом во время их общих сборов. Так какого хрена друг теперь не помнит, кто Лютик такой?</p><p>— Это такой голубоглазый вихрастый парень, да? — вдруг подаёт голос Айден, и на него устремляются три пары удивленных глаз.</p><p>— Он заходил ко мне, когда я в больнице лежал,  около месяца назад. Забавный такой. Помню, мне что-то совсем паршиво было. А он пришёл, посмотрел на меня и так уверенно сказал, что я скоро поправлюсь, я и поверил. А потом и правда дело пошло на лад, врачи сами такого эффекта не ожидали. А Лютик ещё перышко белое на память подарил, я его теперь как талисман таскаю. Если бы не это перышко, наверное, решил бы, что приснилось. </p><p>Над столом на несколько секунд повисает тишина.</p><p>— Мистика какая-то, — заключает в итоге Эскель и шумно прихлебывает пиво. </p><p> Каждый из компании задумчиво пьёт, а спустя мгновение разговор возвращается в привычное русло — тачки, мотоциклы, клуб, отношения, сплетни. Только Геральт молчит и нехорошо смотрит в свой стакан — горло сдавливает от ощущения, что что-то не так. Не могут же все просто забыть человека, который провёл с ними несколько месяцев.</p><p> Следующие несколько недель Геральт борется с собой: ему неоднократно начинает казаться, что Лютика не было в его жизни, что это был лишь сон, но фотография в кошельке каждый раз убеждает в обратном. Там всегда находятся двое, чуть обнявшись и глядя друг на друга. В какой-то момент мужчина думает, что это какие-то неведомые игры разума. Чтобы увериться в обратном, он даже спрашивает коллегу,  сколько человек она видит на снимке. Та, посмотрев на Геральта как на умалишённого, озвучивает увиденное:</p><p>— Смеёшься? Тут вас двое: ты и ещё какой-то мальчишка. </p><p> Стоит ей отойти, Геральт наконец-то выдыхает — это всё не сон и не шутка больного разума. Это факт.  Второй факт, к сожалению, заключается в том, что, кроме него, все остальные помнили барда слишком смутно. Да, кто-то такой был, да, приезжал, но кто это был — вопрос. После очередного такого нелепого разговора Геральт едва удерживает себя в руках — какого чёрта тут происходит? </p><p> В один из вечеров, когда мужчина возвращается с работы, Йеннифер лежит на диване и, одним глазом глядя очередной сериал про подростков, переписывается с кем-то на планшете. У неё, должно быть, сегодня выходной, потому что девушка полулежала в коротенькой ночнушке, закинув длинные ноги на газетный столик.</p><p>— Привет! — она тепло улыбнулась, едва заметив появление мужчины. </p><p> Геральт улыбнулся в ответ и, быстро преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, уселся рядом. Одну руку он закинул на спинку дивана, чуть оглаживая смоляные волосы, а второй провёл по нежной коже бедра. Мужчина склонился и, едва касаясь губами чужих губ, выдохнул:</p><p>— Рад тебя видеть. </p><p>Йен быстрым движением перевела планшет в беззвучный режим и отложила его экраном вниз, прежде чем схватить Геральта за воротник рубашки и негромко проговорить, глядя в глаза: </p><p>— Знаешь, я очень соскучилась по тебе. </p><p> Мужчине не требуется иное приглашение: его руки перемещаются на бёдра девушки, чтобы с нажимом пройтись между её ног. Йеннифер судорожно выдыхает и соблазнительно улыбается, едва Геральт отстраняется, чтобы раздеться. Девушка решает помочь своему мужчине: их руки путаются между собой, расстёгивая пуговицы, которые никак не хотят выскальзывать из петель. Полностью избавиться от одежды Геральту не удаётся — Йен, стоит рубашке соскользнуть с плеч мужчины, толкает того обратно на диван и усаживается сверху, дёргая ширинку и стягивая брюки с бельём до середины бедра. Мужчине требуется от силы пара секунда на то, чтобы задрать короткую ночнушку и помочь опуститься девушке на член.</p><p>Их секс почти всегда представляет из себя гонку на выживание —  попытку одного подчинить себе другого. Именно поэтому каждое движение навстречу друг к другу становится резким и грубым, едва не доводящим до болезненных ощущений.</p><p>Геральт не жалуется, Йеннифер тоже.</p><p>Почувствовав, что уступает из-за своего положения, байкер практически силой снимает с себя девушку и прижимает ее к дивану, едва не заламывая той руки. Когда он вновь входит в ее тело, Йен сопротивляется и почти кричит.  Со стороны может показаться, что это насилие, что им обоим это не особенно-то и нравится… Но секунду спустя девушка подаётся навстречу, выгибается, желая оказаться ближе. </p><p>Когда Геральт кончает,  почему-то ему на мгновение кажется, что её фиалковые глаза стали голубыми. </p><p>Когда кончает Йеннифер, мужчине кажется, что она произносит не его имя. </p><p>Он вновь оказывается под девушкой: она тихо дышит ему в шею, Геральт перебирает её волосы и думает, что в целом это не самое плохое, что могло с ними случиться. Они все так же идеально подходят друг другу. И нет ничего такого в том,что они оба думают о ком-то другом.  Возможно, это закончится после свадьбы.</p><p>— Пойдём в душ, волчара, — выдыхает Йеннифер и скидывает платье, обнаженной уходя в сторону душевой. </p><p>Геральт приподнимается, берет телефон Йен, чтобы взглянуть на время, но кроме него видит сообщение от Истредда, фотографа, с которым работала в Англии девушка. </p><p>«<i>Детка, кончать без тебя и вполовину не так хорошо, как с тобой</i>».</p><p>К своему удивлению мужчина не чувствует ревности, только глухое раздражение от того, что Йен скрывает от него любовника. </p><p>В душе он берет её ещё раз, сильно и грубо. </p><p>Йеннифер выглядит счастливой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Бля, мужик, мне не верится!<p>Айден вертит в руках бархатную коробочку, внимательно рассматривая кольцо. Эскель за его плечом согласно присвистывает.</p><p>— Ты молодец, сынок, давно пора, — Весемир одобрительно улыбается, и Геральт ему чертовски благодарен за такую поддержку. </p><p>—  Я заказал столик на шесть вечера в ресторане. Думаю, к семи мы приедем. Придумаете что-нибудь нормальное? Чтобы она была довольна приёмом.</p><p>— Бензином написать ее имя на трассе и поджечь? — фыркает негромко Эскель.</p><p>— И проедут по нему четыре мотоциклиста, символизирующие конец свободной жизни нашего Белого волка, — громко фыркает Ламберт. </p><p> Геральт только насмешливо качает головой, задаваясь вопросом, как он может столько лет дружить с этими дегенератами. Но все годы, проведённые бок о бок друг с другом, дают о себе знать. Людям, которые стали семьёй, несмотря на отсутствие кровных уз, не помешает чья-то свадьба, и в этом не приходится сомневаться. </p><p> Весемир насмешливо кивает под общий хохот ребят:</p><p>— Не волнуйся, сынок, мы что-нибудь придумаем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>6</p>
</div>День четверга проходит в некотором напряжении, хоть Геральт и знает наверняка, что Йеннифер скажет ему “да”. Вечером он успевает заехать домой и сменить костюм, чтобы соответствовать девушке — та никогда не упускает случая покрасоваться, —  а затем, не торопясь, подъезжает к ресторану, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь до прихода будущей невесты. Бокал хорошего выдержанного вина приятно растекается по венам, и пружина внутри мужчины наконец-то медленно раскручивается. Всё идёт отлично ровно до тех пор, пока Геральт не поворачивает голову к окну и не начинает рассматривать идущих по тротуару людей.<p>Среди толпы ему мерещится знакомая макушка.  </p><p>— Блядь, — байкер вылетает из ресторана подобно ракете, распихивает людей, с каждым шагом приближаясь к своей цели, — Лютик!</p><p> Он отсутствует в жизни Геральта уже больше полутора месяцев, и всё это время, проведённое вместе, постоянно кажется то сном, то явью. Строить заново отношения с Йеннифер на фоне всего происходящего выходит с трудом, но мужчина упорен и движется дальше, преодолевая чёртовы препятствия, мешающие их с девушкой совместной жизни.</p><p>На тротуаре оказывается слишком много людей, один медленнее и неповоротливее другого, так что Геральт прикладывает определённые усилия, чтобы догнать наконец молодого человека. Мужчина хватает того за руку и разворачивает к себе.</p><p>— Чего тебе, мужик? — на него смотрят совершенно незнакомые  глаза. Парень едва ли похож на Лютика. Привидится же такое. </p><p>— Простите, обознался, — негромко отвечает Геральт, выпуская чужое плечо из захвата, и тут же оказывается один среди толпы. Остаётся только вернуться в ресторан, что мужчина и делает. </p><p>На душе у него неспокойно с того самого момента, как исчез Лютик. Разобраться в том, что в итоге произошло, никак не выходит: парня мало кто помнит, его социальные сети заброшены, а из динамика телефона, стоит лишь набрать его номер, автоматический мерзкий голос выдаёт, что абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. </p><p> Геральту кажется, что всё это одна огромная ошибка, что он всё-таки вылетел тогда на дорогу вместе с Айденом и никак не может остановиться — трасса под колёсами скользкая и вместе с тем вязкая, будто облитая нефтью.</p><p>— Ты куда так умчался? — голос Йен звучит нежно и соблазнительно одновременно. — Мы все жутко перепугались за тебя, всё в порядке? — девушка чуть насмешливо улыбается, подперев своим тонким кулачком щёку.  </p><p>Она уже сидит за их столиком: на девушке восхитительное вечернее платье, демонстрирующее спину и плечи; макияж на её лице безупречен. И Геральт постоянно ловит восхищённые взгляды мужчин, направленные на его женщину, и завистливые — от их жён.  В глазах же Йеннифер ясно читается непонимание и холод.</p><p>— Да, всё в порядке. Показалось, что увидел на улице кое-кого, — пожимает плечами Геральт и садится напротив. — Заказала уже что-нибудь?</p><p>Йен не отвечает, только чуть заметно хмыкает, когда официант — словно ответ на заданный вопрос — подходит и ставит на стол бокалы для красного сухого вина. </p><p>— Это был Лютик? — в фиолетовых глазах мелькает интерес и насмешка. </p><p>— Нет. Давай на этом закончим, — голос мужчины звучит спокойно, но твёрдо. </p><p>Изящные бокалы наполняются вином, и Геральт просит принести закуски. На этом разговор заканчивается, и за столом повисает тяжёлое молчание. </p><p>Йеннифер не выпускает из рук смартфон, улыбается, время от времени поглядывая на байкера. Мужчина наблюдает за этой картиной, покачивая в руках бокал, так и не сделав из него ни глотка.</p><p>— Я хотел с тобой поговорить, — наконец произносит он, — не могла бы ты убрать ненадолго телефон?</p><p>Девушка послушно откалывает технику экраном вверх, чтобы следить за уведомлениями, и Геральт замечает пришедшее сообщение от Истредда. </p><p>— Я тебя слушаю, — спокойно сообщает ему Йен, приосанившись. </p><p>Геральт достаёт чёрную коробочку с кольцом, вертит её в руках и понимает, что в голове пусто. Не было никаких подготовленных речей, не было записок с важными темами или что там ещё обычно делают, чтобы попросить у девушки её руку и сердце? Только мужчина понимает, что ему не нужна ни рука, ни сердце Йеннифер. Он понимает, что не любит её. Совсем. </p><p>Геральт пытается вспомнить, когда всё пошло наперекосяк, но на ум приходит только то прощание в аэропорту. Кажется, тогда он в очередной раз едва не сказал, что любит её, когда Йеннифер плакала у него на плече. В тот момент — мужчина теперь не сомневается  — признание было бы ложью.  А была ли она с ним искренна? </p><p>— Скажи, ты меня любишь? </p><p>Йен насмешливо поднимает бровь и проводит рукой по тонкой ножке бокала, старательно отводя взгляд от бархатной коробочки в руках байкера: </p><p>— Конечно, люблю, Геральт. К чему такие вопросы?</p><p> Мужчина отрицательно качает головой:</p><p> — Честно? — он скалится ей в ответ. — Подумай ещё раз. </p><p>Девушка недовольно поджимает губы и смотрит на Геральта так, словно байкер предлагает ей сказать своё мнение о земляном черве в кусочках глины, которого он любовно положил на её белую юбку от Шанель. </p><p>— Дорогой, — мило улыбается Йеннифер,но в её голосе звучит сталь, — любовь — это то, что показывают маленьким деткам в диснеевских мультиках, и то, о чем пятнадцатилетние девочки пишут стихи. Мы с тобой отлично смотримся вместе, отлично общаемся и отлично трахаемся. Что ещё по-твоему стоит называть любовью?</p><p>— Даже не знаю, дорогая, — тянет Геральт, — но мне всё-таки кажется, что любящие люди не занимаются виртом с коллегами по работе, прежде чем заняться сексом друг с другом? Хотя, знаешь,  судя по фотографиям в твоём Инстаграме, у вас был не только вирт… — предложение звучит почти утвердительно.</p><p>Мужчина смотрит на то, как бледнеет Йен и как яростно начинают сверкать её глаза.</p><p>— Да что ты о себе возомнил? Как ты вообще посмел трогать мой телефон и читать мои личные переписки с кем бы то ни было? — стоит отдать ей должное: голос Йеннифер  звучит тихо и спокойно, только в нём столько угрозы и холода, что не встречайся с ней Геральт три года, он бы обязательно испугался. </p><p>— Успокойся, — байкер улыбается ей так, словно не случилось ничего страшного, словно они обсуждают подгоревший ужин, не больше, — на самом деле это не имеет большого значения. Я думаю, что это началось ещё до того, как ты уехала в Лондон.</p><p>— Началось что? — Йеннифер непонимающе выгибает правую бровь, но выражение полнейшего отчуждения на её лице говорит о том, что девушке это непонимание совершенно не нравится.</p><p>— Я не люблю тебя, — наконец произносит Геральт и кладёт перед ней открытую коробочку с изящным кольцом из белого золота с фиолетовым, под её цвет глаз, топазом. — Если мы поженимся, ты будешь мне изменять со своими фотографами или актерами, я буду ненавидеть тебя и всё чаще пропадать на гонках. И если, не дай бог, у нас появится ребенок, мы просто не сможем сделать его счастливым.</p><p>— Какой ещё ребёнок? Я на пике своей карьеры, — слегка отрешённо говорит Йен, словно оглушённая его словами. </p><p>— Это не так уж и важно, — качает головой Геральт. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что нам лучше будет расстаться. </p><p>Йеннифер смотрит ему глаза почти целую минуту, и мужчина так до конца не может понять, что видит в них. Эта женщина, которую он так любил, всегда предпочитала контролировать всё, что можно и нельзя. Секунду назад Геральт разрушил все замки, которые она успела построить из их отношений. Вину за содеянное он совершенно не чувствует  — стоит только произнести эти слова, и дамоклов меч, столько времени отравляющий жизнь мужчины своим незримым присутствием, наконец-то тает, исчезает, будто его никогда и не было. Осознание приходит немедленно— только что Геральт избежал, возможно, самой большой ошибки в своей жизни. </p><p>Йеннифер допивает вино, молча поднимается, собирает свои вещи и уходит. Стоит двери за ней закрыться, мужчина подзывает официанта и заказывает  виски.</p><p>Футляр с кольцом остаётся на месте, отражая яркие всполохи свечей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Геральт ещё не звонил? — спрашивает Весемир, нахмурившись.<p>Мотоциклисты с упоением гоняют по знакомой трассе, пока не соревнуясь — никто не смеет начать гонки до приезда Геральта и Йеннифер. </p><p>— Нет, и трубку не берёт, — качает головой Ламберт. — Хотя, по-хорошему, они должны быть уже здесь.  Айден, помнишь, ты для работы писал программу по отслеживанию транспорта и тестил её на нас. Геральт маячок снял тогда?</p><p>— Да что вы паникуете? Он только что предложение ей сделал, трахаются они наверняка. Сейчас приедут оба растрепанные и счастливые, — но программу на телефоне Айден всё-таки открывает, крутит карту, сверяет со своим местоположением. — Говорю же, трахаются. </p><p>Он разворачивает смартфон, демонстрируя всем зелёную точку с пометкой «Белый Волк»  рядом с дорогой. </p><p>— Я вам отвечаю, — улыбается парень, — они решили перепихнуться по-быстрому и остановились в лесочке, чтобы никто не мешал. </p><p>Весемир собирается открыть рот, чтобы осадить Айдена, но Эскель успевает первым:</p><p>— Давай я съезжу и посмотрю, что  да как? Потороплю, напомню, что их, вообще-то, ждут. Тут ехать-то меньше десяти минут.</p><p>Предложение звучит крайне разумно, так что Весемир только кивает, мол, давай парень, действуй. </p><p>— Набери, как спугнешь наших голубков, — смеясь, кричит Ламберт, садящемуся на мотоцикл Эскелю; тот показывает большой палец вверх, прежде чем тронуться с места. </p><p>— Весемир, тут такое случилось, — Трисс оказывается среди мужчин совершенно внезапно, — Йеннифер только позвонила мне и сказала, что Геральт её бросил. Я поеду к ней. Отменяйте шоу. </p><p> Едва рыжеволосая бестия выходит из круга, на узкий круг людей опускается  тишина — вокруг шумит толпа, гоняют мотоциклы, смеются и улюлюкают, но Весемир и его птенцы замирают на месте, предчувствуя беду. </p><p> Звонок телефона Ламберта заставляет всех вздрогнуть:</p><p>—Ну что там? Блядь, —  в глазах парня явный ужас. Он сбрасывает звонок и смотрит куда-то за плечо Айдена, — Геральт разбился. Эскель уже вызывал скорую и ждёт там, но… Он говорит, что там совсем мясо.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>7</p>
</div>Писк.<br/><p>Мерзкий раздражающий писк.</p><p>Писк, который становится громче, едва Геральт приходит в себя.</p><p>Мужчина пытается прокашляться, но от этого только саднит горло — ощущение, что в трахею запихнули огромную трубку, никак не отпускает. Какого чёрта?<br/>
</p><p>— Наконец-то вы пришли в себя! Мистер Ривия, успокойтесь, сейчас я вам помогу, — раздаётся приятный женский голос, и Геральт наконец-то может вздохнуть полной грудью — больно, очень больно, — когда его отключают от аппарата искусственной вентиляции лёгких, освобождая из пут проклятых трубок.</p><p>Потом дают воду. И мужчина, который никогда не верил в Бога, почти готов вознести молитву за здоровье этой медсестры, пока та не начинает слепить его светом фонарика и щёлкать пальцами у него над ухом.</p><p>— Вы попали в серьёзную автокатастрофу, мистер Ривия, но не волнуйтесь — сейчас вашему состоянию ничего не угрожает. Первое время вы будете чувствовать дискомфорт из-за последствий использования ИВЛ, но это вскоре пройдёт. Вы чудом выжили. Провидение Божье, не иначе.</p><p>Геральт лишь прикрывает глаза, соглашаясь. Он чувствует себя безумно уставшим.</p><p>— Отдыхайте, я дам вам немного снотворного.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, то дышать уже проще: горло всё ещё саднит, но, по крайней мере, он может вздохнуть сам без помощи аппарата. Хотя собственное тело слушается его с большим трудом.</p><p>Не решаясь приоткрыть глаза и увидеть всё, что у него сломано, Геральт пробует пошевелить пальцами. Одна нога слишком сильно болит, чтобы это сделать, вторая с трудом, но слушается. С руками уже немного проще — у него получается пошевелить не только пальцами левой руки, но и запястьем. Проделывая подобные движения и второй рукой, байкер чувствует чужое прикосновение, но стоит мышцам напрячься, оно пропадает.</p><p>Как только Геральт всё же решается открыть глаза, он встречается взглядом с Лютиком.</p><p>— Ты вернулся, — почти одними губами произносит мужчина: голос почти не слушается, сипит, хрипит, а связки отказываются привычно работать.</p><p>— Разве у меня был выбор? — негромко фыркает бард и осторожно оглаживает чужие разбитые костяшки.</p><p>У Лютика нездоровый вид: синяки под глазами и измождённое лицо. Во взгляде же столько боли, словно он взял на себя часть каждого из переломов Геральта, но анальгетиков ему не досталось.</p><p>Мужчина с трудом просит воды, и парень держит стакан с трубочкой у его рта. Это кажется удивительным — то, что простая чистая вода может быть настолько вкусной. Говорить становится легче.</p><p>— Паршиво выглядишь, — наконец выдыхает Геральт, и Лютик впервые с момента их встречи улыбается.</p><p>— Да получше тебя, поверь мне. Такую страхолюдину, как ты, сейчас ещё поискать надо.</p><p>— Ну ты же нашёл.</p><p>Они ненадолго замолкают. Мужчина — потому что тяжело говорить, Лютик — по какой-то своей причине; Геральту очень непривычно видеть его настолько тихим. На его памяти бард, кажется, умолкал только во сне. Складывалось ощущение, что парню просто необходимо разговаривать, чтобы жить. Словно он может задохнуться, если замолчит хоть на минуту.</p><p>А сейчас этот чудик сидит, смотрит куда-то в сторону и молчит. И чем больше он молчит, тем сильнее не по себе становится самому Геральту. Словно все это молчание — лишь пауза перед какими-то действительно страшными словами. Например: «<i>Геральт, у тебя нет ног</i>», — или ещё страшнее: «<i>У меня нет больше ног</i>». От этой мысли становится слишком тревожно, и байкер ещё раз опускает взгляд, как будто ему действительно необходимо проверить наличие у них обоих конечностей. Они, конечно, оказываются на своём месте, но спокойнее от этого не становится.</p><p>— Съезди домой, отдохни, — предлагает Геральт, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить эту тишину. — Приедешь через денёк. Уверен, тебя на учёбе уже хватились.</p><p>Лютик как-то непривычно быстро краснеет и закусывает губу; нервно цепляется пальцами за собственные рукава и говорит, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза:</p><p>— Мне некуда. Помнишь, я говорил, что проблемы…</p><p>Если бы Геральт мог рассмеяться, он бы это сделал. Вот же идиота кусок! Байкер всё-таки надеялся, что Лютик просто беспокоится о нем, а тому просто некуда было идти. Но смеяться слишком больно, и поэтому мужчина лишь отводит глаза и произносит (жизнь, кажется, ничему его так и не научила):</p><p>— В моих вещах должны быть ключи от квартиры. И денег на такси возьми, если найдёшь наличку.</p><p>И вновь этот восхищенный взгляд, от которого становится почти тошно (и от которого мужчина почти отвык). Геральт зло добавляет:</p><p>— Надеюсь, когда меня выпишут, я найду тебя в квартире. И все свои вещи тоже.</p><p>На лице Лютика застывает восковая маска, за которой едва можно разглядеть оскорблённую невинность и проблески осознания, что Геральт в какой-то мере всё-таки прав. И очень глубоко внутри мужчина испытывает удовольствие по этому поводу, хотя это и кажется ему неправильным.</p><p>— Я больше не уйду, — тихо отвечает бард, — Если ты, конечно, сам меня не прогонишь.</p><p>Геральт думает о том, что слишком устал для всего этого дерьма, и закрывает глаза, оставляя чужую реплику без ответа. Уже засыпая, он слышит, как Лютик выходит из палаты.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>8</p>
</div><p>Лютик приезжает к нему раз в пару дней, и, если сначала каждый его визит заставляет Геральта чувствовать себя лишь более напряжённым и растерянным, то через какое-то время он позволяет себе выдохнуть и просто надеяться, что этот парень действительно всерьёз намерен с ним оставаться.</p><p>Лютик привозит ему сменную одежду, апельсины из лавки неподалёку, журналы с идиотскими кроссвордами, леденцы в круглых жестяных банках, очередной литературный бестселлер в мягкой обложке (Геральт сначала заинтересовывается, прочитав в аннотации о вампирах, но книжица оказывается низкосортным любовным романом), очаровывает собой и своей болтовнёй всех местных медсестер так, что те не гоняют его и после того, как отведенное для посещений время заканчивается, шутит с другими пациентами, пока помогает мужчине выползти в коридор и вернуться обратно, и, кажется, влюбляет в себя всех и вся. Геральт заставляет себя не ворчать на парня: кажется, что, помогая ему, Лютик и сам постепенно приходит в норму.</p><p>Сначала уходит неестественная бледность, потом исчезают синяки под глазами, а вскоре к нему возвращается и привычная Геральту манера болтать без умолку. Кажется, бард стремится проводить в больнице чуть ли не всё свободное время: он притаскивает с собой сначала плед в нелепую полоску, потом гитару, на которой что-то тихо наигрывает байкеру, потом тетради, в которые старательно переписывает бесконечные конспекты, шутливо жалуясь, что навёрстывать академическую разницу приходится самому. Всё возвращается на круги своя.</p><p>Мужчина понимает, насколько хрупким ему кажется это спокойствие, когда однажды парень заходит в палату с задумчивым взглядом и немного нервной улыбкой. Геральт хрипло просит рассказать, в чём дело, и всё ещё саднящее горло тут ни при чём. Лютик, кажется, теряется под его напором, но всё же выкладывает, что дело в том, что он отыскал на улице коробку с брошенными котятами и уже почти всех пристроил, но остался один… точнее, одна. Девочка. И она очень милая, и совершенно точно ничего не испачкает и не испортит, а если это вдруг случится, то он, конечно, будет готов всё починить и убрать, и было бы так здорово, если бы она осталась жить с ними… Если Геральт, конечно, разрешит.</p><p>Когда бард заканчивает сбивчивое описание всех достоинств бродячего котёнка, Геральту приходится приложить немалое усилие, чтобы не засмеяться от накатившего облегчения. Конечно, он соглашается. Не то чтобы ему действительно было дело до зверёныша, но, в конце концов, это было похоже на некое… обязательство. Гарантию того, что Лютик не сбежит больше, не оставив после себя и следа.</p><p>Когда к нему в палату заваливаются, на ходу обмениваясь остротами и подколками, Ламберт, Эскель, Весемир и Айден, Геральт узнаёт, почему, собственно, вместо общей палаты ему досталась отдельная и с царскими привилегиями. Оказывается, что ребята успели устроить в клубе сбор пожертвований от всех, кто захотел пожелать мужчине скорейшего выздоровления и возвращения в строй, и, судя по сумме, этих желающих оказалось немало: со всеми тратами на больницу ещё оставалось достаточно, чтобы починить его любимый байк, хотя Весемир и шутил мрачно про то, что проще было бы просто купить новый, чем чинить десяток болтов, погнутое крыло да обломок сиденья.</p><p>Байкер помнил, что для Айдена, кажется, в клубе тоже скидывались, но, даже по довольно приблизительным подсчётам, потраченная на Геральта сумма была куда более впечатляющей. И, если честно, это заставляло его чувствовать себя крайне растерянным, и чёрта с два он представлял, что с этой информацией делать. Более того, он был уверен, что не знает в лицо и половины людей среди тех, кто вложился в его лечение. Но… это было по-настоящему приятно. Чувствовать себя кем-то, чьего возвращения действительно ждут.</p><p>Весемир несколько раз приезжает к нему и один, без ребят: делится последними новостями, осматривает его подживающие синяки, неодобрительно хмыкая, и, как только разговор заходит о дне, когда Геральт разбился, смотрит на него так, что тот чувствует себя нашкодившим мальчишкой. Это странно: Весемир, человек, который лет с четырнадцати заменял ему и отца, и мать, и учителя, отчитывает его, почти тридцатилетнего мужика, за то, что тот повёл себя глупее, чем пятилетний ребёнок, решив усесться пьяным за руль. Геральт сначала пытается отшутиться, потом огрызнуться, и наконец, вздыхает и признаёт, что оказался тем ещё идиотом. В такие моменты ему кажется, что больше он к алкоголю никогда не прикоснётся.</p><p>Ламберт навещает его раз в неделю, как и подобает почти брату: помогает улизнуть из-под всевидящего ока дежурной медсестры, чтобы покурить, спрятавшись в тени старого корпуса больницы, привозит едва не блоками сигареты и мятную жвачку и охотно делится последними сплетнями. От него байкер узнаёт, что Трисс нашла себе какого-то мужика, который оказался не в восторге от её увлечения гонками, и теперь все в клубе делают ставки на то, когда она его бросит, а вот Эскель наоборот вроде как собрался жениться на какой-то милой девочке, которую встретил во время очередного заезда полгода назад, но пока упорно скрывает свою пассию ото всех, обещая устроить триумфальное знакомство уже после того, как Геральта выпишут. Пока с таинственной будущей невестой был знаком только Весемир, но он отмалчивался и лишь усмехался лукаво на все вопросы. Всё-таки не только Белому Волку он стал куда ближе, чем родной отец, да и почти каждый в клубе хоть раз изливал ему душу или просил совета насчёт отношений.</p><p>О себе Ламберт говорит куда более кратко, но всё же признаётся, что уже съехался кое с кем, но умалчивает всякие подробности о своей новой благоверной. Кажется, он действительно настроен всерьёз, так что Геральт старается не слишком усердствовать с расспросами, обходясь парой шуток, и, видимо, в награду за попытку быть тактичным получает приглашение в гости для двоих – себя и Лютика.</p><p>— Кстати, — Геральт останавливает Ламберта, когда тот почти выходит из его палаты. — Касаемо Лютика. Не мог бы ты мне кое-что объяснить?</p><p>Ламберт заметно напрягается: кто-то посторонний едва ли смог бы это понять, но байкер улавливает и посерьёзневший взгляд названого брата, и то, как тот рефлекторно тянется взъерошить волосы на затылке, как всегда, когда ему что-то не по душе. Но не возражает сразу, только смотрит вопросительно.</p><p>— Два месяца назад, когда я просил найти его для меня. Пробить фотографию по вашей базе данных. Помнишь, что ты сказал? Почему?</p><p>Ламберт отпускает дверную ручку, усаживается на стул напротив его койки и смотрит задумчиво, прежде чем начать говорить.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что это звучит, будто бредни спятившего фаната «Людей в чёрном», — тихо произносит он, — но когда Йеннифер вернулась… ты знаешь, я начисто забыл, что когда-либо был с ним знаком. Серьёзно, я не узнал бы его, даже вздумай он обнести участок у меня под носом, при этом распевая во весь голос и подыгрывая себе на гитаре. И не вспомнил бы, если бы не наткнулся на его фотографию в материалах очередного дела.</p><p>— Что за дело? — Геральт хмурится. Он никогда не разбирался в специфике работы полицейских, но небезосновательно полагал, что просто так твоя фотография вряд ли окажется в материалах дела. Тем более, что Ламберта не стали бы привлекать к расследованию магазинной кражи или мелкого хулиганства.</p><p>— Он просил не говорить тебе. Так что будь другом, не пытайся расколоть его на эту тему, ладно? Мне не хочется, чтобы этот парень на меня затаил обиду, а то на следующее же утро весь клуб начнёт петь песенки похабного содержания о моих бесславных приключениях.</p><p>Байкер невольно усмехается (насколько он знал Лютика, это был вполне вероятный вариант развития событий), но согласно кивает.</p><p>— Пока ты был в коме… В общем, через день после того, как ты разбился, группа террористов захватила междугородний автобус. Мы пока не до конца представляем, что именно пошло не так, но в итоге автобус перевернулся на полном ходу и улетел в кювет. Часть людей погибла в давке, часть выжила, практически все получили травмы разной тяжести. Твой Лютик тоже оказался в больнице, правда, в менее паршивом состоянии, чем ты, мы ему яблоки носили, как и подобает верным товарищам. Но я, если честно, заебался восстанавливать его документы: Леттенхофы – те ещё занозы в заднице. Неудивительно, что Юлиан от них сбежал. Кстати, ты в курсе, что его полное имя звучит как Юлиан Альфред Панкрац, виконт де Леттенхоф. Он не так прост, как мы думали, аристократ.</p><p>— Нет, я не знал. Веришь, я даже не знал, что его Юлианом зовут. Привык к Лютику.</p><p>Когда Ламберт уходит, Геральт остаётся наедине со своими мыслями. Ему определённо было что обсудить с бардом, но пока в голове навязчиво витала фраза, которую Лютик обронил перед тем, как сбежать от него: «Если тебя не станет… я не смогу существовать без тебя». Он никогда не был подвержен дурацким суевериям, а в церкви, кажется, единственный раз был ещё ребёнком, но после подобных совпадений впору поверить в мистику.</p><p>А ещё к нему приходит Йеннифер. Дважды. Её визиты оказываются чертовски тяжёлыми, полными неприятных разговоров и не более приятного молчания. В первый раз она говорит, почти не умолкая: про самого Геральта, про их отношения, про свою работу, даже про Истредда, а байкер слушает её молча, иногда кивая, и вдыхает упоительный аромат цветов сирени и ещё чего-то кисловатого и свежего, который остаётся в палате ещё долго после её ухода. А когда она приходит снова, говорит уже достаточно окрепший Геральт, говорит так много, как, кажется, никогда в жизни до этого не говорил, до охрипших связок и полного изнеможения, а Йеннифер, его непробиваемая Йеннифер, сделанная будто из стали и слоновой кости пополам, слушает его, то улыбаясь широкой и искренней улыбкой, которая невозможно ей не идёт, то утирая слёзы.</p><p>Когда она направляется к выходу из палаты, на ходу поправляя макияж и обещая обязательно заглянуть снова, как только появится время между очередными съёмками, Геральт вдруг отчётливо понимает, что благодаря этим разговорам они остались по-настоящему близки, как и раньше. Они всё ещё любили друг друга – не той любовью, что должна была быть между супругами, но любовью сестры к брату и брата к сестре. Именно поэтому, когда она почти переступает порог, Геральт хрипло ухмыляется:</p><p>— Если тебе придётся плакать из-за Истредда, я сломаю ему шею.</p><p>— Если ты хоть пальцем его тронешь, я выцарапаю тебе глаза, — с улыбкой отзывается Йеннифер, и, вернувшись к больничной койке, вдруг коротко касается его щеки идеально накрашенными губами. — Передавай привет Лютику. Надеюсь, с ним всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Геральта выписывают спустя полтора месяца после выхода из комы, и ему кажется, что за это время ему пришлось общаться с людьми куда больше, чем когда-либо. Поэтому он безумно счастлив оказаться дома и отдельно счастлив тому, что доходит от больницы до квартиры на своих двоих.</p><p>Конечно, ему не рекомендуют злоупотреблять физическими нагрузками, конечно, запрещают садиться на байк в ближайшее время, но всё это кажется такой мелочью по сравнению с заключением в больнице, что он готов пообещать соблюдать предписания любой степени идиотизма, лишь бы наконец покинуть успевшие чертовски надоесть ему белые стены.</p><p>Их с Лютиком (конечно, бард напрашивается сопровождать его во время выписки, и то и дело пытается то отобрать у него сумку с вещами, то предусмотрительно распахнуть перед ним дверь, то подсказать местоположение очередного бордюра) встречает яростное шипение. Парень смеётся и подхватывает на руки пушистый комок ярости, который вблизи оказывается котёнком чистейших дворовых кровей. Очутившись в объятиях барда, котёнок меняет гнев на милость, разражается мурчанием, кажущимся довольно громким для столь крошечного существа, и тянется любопытной мордочкой в сторону Геральта, топорща усы. Байкер тихо хмыкает, рассматривая зверёныша: рыжеватые хвост, лапы и уши, кажется, принадлежат одному из её предков, тогда как серо-коричневая шерсть на тельце – другому, и сочетаются они так себе.</p><p>— Как плотва, — выдаёт он первую ассоциацию, осторожно забирая довольно рокочущее создание из рук Лютика.</p><p>— А я как раз долго не мог придумать ей имя! — парень расплывается в радостной улыбке, а Геральт мысленно задаёт себе вопрос: кем же надо быть, чтобы назвать котёнка Плотвой?..</p><p>А потом думает, что нормальное имя, на самом деле. Забавное. И котёнок тоже забавный, особенно когда увлечённо охотится за прядью его волос. И Лютик тоже забавный, таким счастливым сейчас кажется.</p><p>И где-то внутри него разливается бесконечное тепло от единственной мысли: они дома.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>9</p>
</div><p>Лютик сильно изменился. И не замечать этого у Геральта не выходит.</p><p>Сначала это проявляется в мелочах: иногда он просто замирает на месте, будто забывая, чем занимался за секунду до того, иногда, прежде, чем рассмеяться над чужой шуткой, он едва уловимо морщится, как будто веселье превращается для него из привычки в рутину, иногда он берётся за гитару – и тут же откладывает её в сторону. Однажды Геральт просыпается от его крика; когда он врывается в гостинную, где спит парень, готовый к чему угодно, от нападения грабителей до явления чудища из-под кровати, оказывается, что Лютику снился кошмар.</p><p>Они не говорят об этом: Лютик не поднимает тему сам, Геральт не стремится донимать его расспросами, помня о последнем разговоре с Ламбертом. Вместо этого он садится рядом с парнем, притягивает его к себе и размеренно гладит по плечам, пока того не перестаёт колотить мелкой дрожью. Лютик молчит, но сжимает в пальцах край его футболки так, что белеют костяшки, прижимается всем собой и дремлет в его руках тревожным и зыбким сном, готовым прерваться, стоит мужчине попытаться подняться с постели. С утра он пытается держать лицо и даже извиняется, что не дал им обоим выспаться по-человечески, а Геральт честно стремится поддержать его попытки и бормочет что-то о том, что всё в порядке, и он в жизни не высыпался лучше, но боль в успевшей изрядно затечь за ночь пояснице даёт о себе знать.</p><p>Поэтому когда Лютик в очередной раз всхлипывает из соседней комнаты – кажется, кошмары снятся ему по несколько раз за неделю, Геральт осторожно будит его и уводит в свою спальню: так, по крайней мере, он не чувствует себя бессердечным ублюдком, растягиваясь на кровати. Устроившись у него под боком, парень почти мгновенно засыпает снова – и, прислушиваясь к его постепенно выравнивающемуся дыханию, он и сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон следом. Это становится чем-то вроде их традиции, которую они так и не обозначают вслух: пару ночей в неделю Лютик проводит в его постели, и, пусть это далеко от того, чего мужчина в действительности от него хотел, они оба явно чувствуют себя куда спокойнее.</p><p>Здоровье Геральта постепенно восстанавливается: пальцы уже не дрожат, когда он заваривает себе утренний кофе, а кости перестают отзываться мучительной ноющей болью на всякую перемену погоды. И это касается не только прямых последствий травм, но и некоторых косвенных – в особенности тех, что были связаны с непосредственным присутствием белокожего барда в его постели. Помня, чем всё кончилось в последний раз, мужчина не настаивает на каком бы то ни было сближении: в конце концов, иногда он ловил себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы просто видеть Лютика рядом – если не в качестве партнёра, то в качестве друга, и если ради этого приходилось порой поспешно ретироваться в душ поутру, то так тому и быть, лишь бы он был в порядке. Но, как назло, сам парень активно проявлял инициативу, при этом оставаясь внешне совершенно невозмутимым и невинным: он всё чаще как будто случайно касался Геральта, устраивал голову на его плече, когда они вечером устраивались перед телевизором, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь старый блокбастер, вдруг брал за руку во время прогулки, переплетая пальцы и, кажется, даже не прерывая при этом очередного монолога. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой – байкер давно зажал бы его в ближайшем переулке, но Лютик… Это Лютик, и Геральт старательно пытается считать в уме до тридцати, пока тот закидывает стройные лодыжки ему на колени во время просмотра какого-то боевика.</p><p>Когда его терпение практически подходит к концу, он набирает номер Ламберта – по крайней мере, тот почти наверняка мог если и не дать хороший совет, то терпеливо вынести ворчание Геральта на весь белый свет и одного отдельно взятого барда в придачу. Названый брат, кажется, безуспешно пытается сдержать смех, когда мужчина говорит о причине звонка, но потом вдруг резко становится серьёзнее и, сославшись на необходимость оформить очередной труп, предлагает ему прийти в гости в ближайшую субботу. Вместе с Лютиком, конечно. Пара ящиков пива, разговор по душам, и «раз уж ты уже можешь вместо переломов жаловаться на разбитое сердце, Белый Волк, то самое время тебя кое с кем познакомить».</p><p>Геральт невольно усмехается, но соглашается. Работа была, пожалуй, единственной женщиной, к которой обычно ироничный и импульсивный Ламберт относился по-настоящему серьёзно, и вставать между ними мужчина не собирается.</p><p>— А ты уверен, что без меня никак? — Лютик вздыхает с фальшивым смирением, но мужчина с удовольствием замечает в его взгляде искреннее любопытство. — И как одеваться? Официально, красиво или удобно?</p><p>— Это Ламберт, расслабься. Уверен, когда он похвалил ту твою футболку с синей пони, он даже не шутил, так что просто оденься так, чтобы нравиться самому себе, — Геральт отводит взгляд от крутящегося перед зеркалом барда и продолжает: — И я действительно хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Нам обоим не помешает немного развеяться, так ведь?</p><p>Лютик пожимает плечами, коротко улыбается и вытаскивает из шкафа ту самую футболку. Геральту остаётся только надеяться, что никто из коллег Ламберта не остановит его по пути с подозрением в развращении малолетних.</p><p>— А можно мне взять гитару с собой? — интересуется парень заискивающим тоном, нарочито хлопая ресницами, и мужчина невольно ухмыляется в ответ.</p><p>— Его соседи нас возненавидят, но бери. Так точно будет веселее.</p><p>Лицо барда на миг озаряется совершенно ангельской улыбкой, и Геральту приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы заставить себя оставаться на месте.</p><p>Просто не лезть больше к Лютику. Никогда.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Геральт любит приезжать к Ламберту в гости. В отличие от него, Ламберт ютится в крошечной однокомнатной квартирке в одном из тех домов, в которых достаточно громко чихнуть, чтобы соседи по этажу пожелали тебе здоровья сквозь стену, но в этой квартире есть уютный балкон (Ламберт утверждает, что горшок с бурно разросшимся фикусом и плетеное кресло достались ему от предыдущего владельца жилплощади, но этому вряд ли кто-то бы поверил) с видом на почти весь север города: хаотичные переплетения дорог, по ночам сияющие золотыми огнями, футуристичные многоэтажки, мягкую синевато-серую дымку на горизонте – и бесконечное высокое небо над этим всем.</p><p>Не то чтобы Геральт когда-то мог озаботиться наличием в своём жилище балкона, да и с высоты пяти этажей ему открывался вид разве что на подрастающие вдоль обочины чахлые деревца да спешащих по своим делам прохожих, но он помнил, как Лютик раньше настежь распахивал оконные створки, устраивался на подоконнике, свесив вниз босые ступни и, активно размахивая руками, рассказывал о каких-то очередных чрезвычайной важности мелочах, а сам он обнимал его сзади за пояс, придерживая, чтобы тот не упал, вдыхая лёгкий запах травяного шампуня и вслушиваясь в звонкий голос.</p><p>Вспоминать об этом оказывается неожиданно тоскливо. Геральт отрывается от своих мыслей и поднимает на Лютика взгляд: лифт везёт их на шестнадцатый этаж, и парню бы сейчас следовало лихорадочно прихорашиваться перед зеркалом или болтать о своих ожиданиях, но вместо этого он беспокойно переступает с ноги на ногу и выглядит непривычно растерянным. Байкер ободряюще улыбается барду, и тот отвечает нервной, но искренней улыбкой и на мгновение прижимается губами к его щеке – как раз за секунду до того, как двери лифта открываются. Не то чтобы Геральт рассчитывал, что когда-нибудь сможет понять до конца, что происходит у Лютика в голове, но сейчас он понятия не имел, что думать о его поведении.</p><p>Когда Айден открывает дверь, впуская их в квартиру, Геральт вначале думает, что он – просто один из приглашённых на всеобщее знакомство с таинственной пассией Ламберта. Это довольно логично: кажется, им удалось найти общий язык, да и в целом Айден выглядит человеком, который легко вписался бы в их компанию: за его внешней вежливостью скрывается определённо немало чертей. Мужчина стягивает с себя куртку, перехватывает у Лютика гитару, чтобы дать тому спокойно раздеться тоже, и собирается зайти в комнату, но так и замирает на пороге.</p><p>Потому что видит, как его друг коротко целует Айдена в висок, прежде, чем тот скрывается на кухне. Лютик, кажется, нисколько не удивлённый, аккуратно забирает гитару из ослабевших пальцев байкера, бережно ставит её в угол и спустя секунду уже присоединяется к собравшимся на кухне, бурно восторгаясь чьей-то идеей заказать пиццу с ананасами.</p><p>Геральту всё ещё немного не по себе от увиденного, но, встретившись взглядом с Ламбертом, он невольно улыбается. В конце концов, у него не было монополии на… сюрпризы.</p><p>Вечер проходит отлично: они пьют пиво, обмениваются подколками, делятся последними новостями, Лютик играет на гитаре, смешивая случайные отрывки из популярных песен, которым они пытаются подпевать, но вместо этого просто орут в четыре голоса, с чем-то довольно похабным, но своего сочинения. Время от времени он прерывается – но только ради очередной пинты или смеха над шутками Айдена, с которым они практически мгновенно находят общий язык.</p><p>— То есть после расставания с Трисс ты так сильно расстроился, что решил отныне встречаться только с парнями, — усмехнувшись, интересуется Геральт, когда они с Ламбертом выходят покурить на балкон.</p><p>— Сказал мне брат мой, который променял отношения с самой эффектной и знаменитой женщиной этого города на кучерявого паренька с гитарой за плечами, — негромко смеётся тот. — Кстати, именно после того разговора с тобой я решился предложить Айдену это всё. Хотел тебе рассказать, но там вернулась Йен и у меня как-то вылетело из головы...</p><p>Геральт фыркает, но тут же мрачнеет.</p><p>— Знаешь… между нами ничего нет— тихо произносит он, — как бы мне не хотелось этого.</p><p>— Но почему? — Ламберт лениво затягивается и поворачивается к окну, опираясь локтями на подоконник, —  Я думал, что после того, как ты мужественно порыдал мне в жилетку, у вас всё наладилось… Ну, по крайней мере, до возвращения Йеннифер.</p><p>— Подвинь свою задницу,— Геральт устраивается рядом, привалившись к оконной раме спиной, — Он ушёл до того, как вернулась Йен. Из-за того, что я ему подрочил. А сейчас, с тех пор как мы снова съехались… Мы даже ни разу не поцеловались. О каких отношениях вообще можно говорить?</p><p>Ламберт курит молча, поджимая губы, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Отправляет окурок в свободный полёт, тянет из пачки следующую сигарету. Геральт тоже молчит, не зная, что тут говорить. Наблюдает сквозь щель в шторах, как Айден тянется к ноутбуку через Лютика, как тот отставляет в сторону гитару, как на солнце золотится его кудрявая чёлка, и невольно улыбается этому зрелищу. Лютик, словно почувствовав его взгляд, поднимает голову и смотрит вопросительно: «всё в порядке?» Геральт кивает и тут же оборачивается на тихий смешок.</p><p>— Знаешь, Геральт, меня всегда удивляло то, что ты способен говорить открыто только со мной. Может, тебе стоит попробовать высказаться ему, а не своему потрясающе харизматичному и мудрому другу?</p><p>Геральт вскидывается, собираясь возразить, но Ламберт лишь качает головой.</p><p>— Он не Йеннифер, Геральт. Он не воспользуется твоими слабостями, не станет насмехаться над ними и… я не думаю, что он всё ещё на тебя злится. Во всяком случае, этим вечером он ведёт себя так, будто совершенно не будет против, если ты снова полезешь к нему в штаны.</p><p>— Не знаю, Ламберт. Я уже ничего не знаю.</p><p>Тот хлопает Геральта по плечу, прежде, чем вернуться в комнату. Айден радостно улыбается ему и пододвигается, освобождая место на диване, Лютик, кажется, шутит: все смеются. Мужчина продолжает смотреть на них сквозь стекло, закуривая очередную сигарету.</p><p>Они проводят в гостях ещё несколько часов. Геральт ловит себя на том, что ему не хочется уходить: это оказывается слишком приятно – видеть Лютика настолько расслабленным и непринужденным, шутящим, флиртующим, смеющимся. Таким, будто ни ссор, ни катастроф, ни этих нескольких месяцев напряжения между ними не было вовсе.</p><p>Лютик подходит к нему со спины, когда Геральт в очередной раз выходит на балкон покурить, обнимает, мягко прильнув к его плечу щекой, и просит негромко:</p><p>— Пойдём домой? Я очень устал.</p><p>Геральт поворачивается к нему, не решаясь обнять, но и не отстраняясь, улыбается в ответ:</p><p>— Да, конечно. Я только хотел показать тебе, какой отсюда прекрасный вид. Тебе ведь всегда нравилось сидеть на том нашем окне, а тут…</p><p>Лютик резко распахивает глаза и делает шаг назад, к двери в комнату.</p><p>— Не надо, пожалуйста, — в его голосе ясно проскальзывают нотки паники, — просто пойдём домой.</p><p>— В чём дело? — мужчина чувствует себя растерянным, но, кажется, его вопрос делает ещё хуже. — Тебе ведь правда нравилось…</p><p>— Но тогда я ещё не падал! — парень резко замолкает, словно сказал что-то, чего не должен был говорить, и хлопает за собой балконной дверью. Он продолжает улыбаться, когда собирает вещи, но Геральт знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы угадывать в каждом движении плохо скрываемую нервозность.</p><p>Геральту кажется, что он упускает нечто важное. Что-то крутится, зудит на самом краю сознания, но он не может это поймать. А поэтому решает, что во всём виноват тот самый захват террористами, про который Лютик так и продолжал отмалчиваться.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит он, выбрасывая окурок и закрывая окно, — пойдём домой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>10</p>
</div><p>В этот выходной Геральт просыпается рано утром, но не спешит вылезать из кровати. На плече тихо спит Лютик, легко улыбаясь во сне, и мужчина невесомо проводит по его волосам рукой. Кошмары давно перестали преследовать Лютика, да и самого Геральта тоже.</p><p>Прошедший с выписки месяц был довольно непростым, но они справились. Геральт вновь ходил на работу и участвовал в гонках. Лютик восстановился в университете, вновь повеселел и обзавёлся своими вещами в квартире мужчины, которые, казалось, были теперь повсюду.</p><p>Мелкая Плотва, которая уже была не такой мелкой, изрядно ободрала угол дивана, до того как ей додумались купить когтеточку, и сейчас, довольная своей кошачьей жизнью, дремала на заднице Лютика.</p><p>В их разговорах все ещё мелькали какие-то недомолвки, но это было не как с Йеннифер. Проблемы не настоящего, но прошлого, которые то и дело давали о себе знать и которыми Лютик пока ещё не готов был делиться. Здесь необходимо было только время и Геральт был готов это время предоставить.</p><p>— Привет, — сонно выдыхает Лютик, отвлекая Геральта от размышлений, и мужчина с улыбкой целует парня в макушку.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>Лютик закидывает на него ногу, лениво потягиваясь, и утыкается носом в шею. Ведёт кончиками пальцев по его груди, и Геральт прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как наливается сладкая тяжесть внизу живота. Неугомонный Лютик, продолжает мягко гладить его по груди, пока не замечает характерный бугорок под одеялом, и его уши мгновенно розовеют, выдавая смущение.</p><p>— Мне стоит сходить в душ, — заметив его реакцию, говорит Геральт и уже поднимается на локтях, когда тот очень тихо спрашивает, кажется, краснея ещё сильнее:</p><p>— Ты больше не хочешь меня?</p><p>Геральт на несколько мгновений почти забывает, как дышать, и лишь потом переводит взгляд на взлохмаченного и смущённого парня.</p><p>— Кажется, именно ты не хотел, чтобы я лишний раз к тебе прикасался, — напряжённо говорит Геральт. — Тем более с сексуальным подтекстом. Что изменилось?</p><p>Лютик пожимает плечом, отводит несколько растерянный взгляд и неуверенно добавляет:</p><p>— Ну должны же быть хоть какие-то плюсы в том, что теперь я обычный человек.</p><p>— А раньше ты был необычным? — с усмешкой приподнимает бровь Геральт.</p><p>— Иди в душ, — отзывается Лютик, кинув на него короткий затравленный взгляд и кутается плотнее в одеяло, отворачиваясь. Геральт ждёт ещё какое-то время, потом зарывается пальцами в его кудри, но Лютик больше не отзывается, и байкер поднимается из кровати.</p><p>Байкер чувствует себя максимально неловко из-за всей этой ситуации. Он откровенно не понимает Лютика и его метаний. Да, отрекаться от семьи тяжело, но Геральт же рядом с ним, он никуда не уходит, не пропадает, старается уважать личные границы и учится на своих ошибках. И в душ продолжает ходить один.</p><p>К этому разговору они больше не возвращаются. Всю следующую неделю оба делают вид, что в то утро ничего не произошло, и продолжают жить, как и раньше.</p><p>В зимний период гонки никто не устраивает— с погодой вечно творится непонятно что. Но, чтобы не терять дух единства, Весемир всех своих воспитанников приглашает на выходные в частный дом за чертой города. Здесь у каждого из них была своя комната: четыре небольшие спальни на втором этаже, и большая комната с кухней на первом. Они все вместе приводили этот дом когда-то в порядок, потом строили общими усилиями баню. И теперь, раз-два в месяц неизменно собираются здесь, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть.</p><p>Впервые за долгое время Геральт едет без Йеннифер. Вместо неё рядом с ним сидит Лютик, с интересом смотря в окно автомобиля. Во второе окно глазеет Айден, который тоже едет туда впервые. Ламберт обычно никого из своих пассий не привозил сюда, но, видимо, в этот раз решил отступить от своих правил.</p><p>Когда они выходят из машины, их встречает Трисс:</p><p>— Не ждали, голубки? — хохочет она и, махнув рыжим хвостом, уходит из гаража в дом.</p><p>Вскоре становится понятно, что именно отношения с ней Эскель и скрывал так долго. Геральт искренне рад за своего друга, который наконец нашёл свою любовь, Ламберт же долго ворчит и пытается максимально искусно оскорбить девушку, только  она отвечает не менее изощренными остротами и колкостями, и если поначалу это напрягает всю компанию, то спустя пару часов становится понятно, что никто из них уже давно не держит на другого обиду. Трисс и Ламберт расстались больше двух лет назад, и если что-то по этому поводу и болело у них обоих, то оно уже прошло. И несмотря на все переживания Эскеля вечер проходит отлично.</p><p>Но больше всех отличился, конечно же, Лютик, который умудрился надраться так, словно в первый или последний раз в жизни, а потом громко блевал в сортире, пока Эскель объявлял дату свадьбы и раздавал приглашения. Конечно же, Геральт узнал об этом, когда вывел Лютика из уборной и отбуксировал в свою спальню.</p><p>Оставшийся вечер проходит спокойнее. Геральт, Весемир и Айвен обсуждали с Эскелем грядущую свадьбу, а Трисс и Ламберт наконец поговорили наедине, и это было именно тем, что им сейчас было необходимо. Сначала они разговаривали в курилке и до мужчин иногда доносились фразы вроде:</p><p>
  <i>“Ты ушла к единственному из нас, кого от тебя не тошнит и теперь гордишься этим?!” “А ты вообще с мужиком встречаешься, так что засунь свое ценное мнение себе в задницу, мальчик”. “Так может, это у меня после тебя травма осталась!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Так я могу гордиться собой?”</i>
</p><p>Потом они ушли гулять по территории, и Эскель несколько раз порывался выскочить к ним и проверить, всё ли в порядке, но остальные его останавливали.</p><p>Возвращаются загулявшие не меньше чем через час. Счастливые, замерзшие и все в снегу. Как рассказывает Трисс, они устроили друг с другом настоящую войну и закидывали друг друга снежками не на жизнь, а на смерть. Ламберт устало отмалчивается, грея руки о кружку с глинтвейном, и пытается не заснуть. Часы показывают почти три часа ночи, и все постепенно расходятся по спальням.</p><p>Геральт заходит в комнату и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Лютик не шевелится. Решив, что тот уже давно спит, он быстро раздевается и ложится на свою половину кровати, с удовольствием растягиваясь под одеялом. Почувствовав его присутствие, Лютик тут же прижимается к горячему боку мужчины и привычно устраивается на его плече, крепко обнимая.</p><p>— Как ты? — негромко интересуется Геральт, легко поглаживая парня по спине.</p><p>— Уже лучше. Но если честно, я не уверен, что мне следовало сюда приезжать.</p><p>Геральт слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы удивленно взглянуть на парня:</p><p>— Тебе не следовало так напиваться. А приезжать мы сюда ещё будем, даже не спорь со мной, Юль.</p><p>Лютик тихо выдыхает и вновь утыкается в шею Геральта, осторожно касаясь губами кожи.</p><p>Геральт в ответ усмехается, проводя кончиками пальцев по горячей пояснице. Парень, кажется, вздрагивает и прижимается к бедру Геральта, демонстрируя свое возбуждение. Это было чем-то новеньким. Ради эксперимента мужчина мягко спускается ладонью вниз вдоль его поясницы, под резинку белья, коротко сжимает ягодицу. Тот вздыхает чуть громче, прикусывая кожу на его шее. Тогда Геральт приподнимается на локте и, легко подмяв под себя Лютика, глубоко и с наслаждением целует парня. И когда Лютик с откровенным стоном отвечает на его поцелуй, все сомнения, что терзали Геральта столько времени, напрочь вылетают из его головы.</p><p>— Геральт, — тихо всхлипнув, привлекает его внимание Лютик, когда мужчина уже успевает перейти от его губ к нежной шее и задрать влажную футболку. Геральт отрывается от своего занятия, настороженно взглянув на раскрасневшееся лицо парня под собой. И подумал, что если именно сейчас Лютик скажет ему остановиться, то впору будет идти и ложиться в сугроб, чтобы замерзнуть там насмерть. Но вместо того, чтобы остановить его, Лютик лишь шепчет:</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, что делать. Не торопись, ладно?</p><p>И вместо ответа Геральт снова его целует.</p><p>Он действительно не торопится, наслаждаясь тем, с какой готовностью Лютик отдаётся ему, льнёт к рукам, тянется за поцелуями. Они еще даже не разделись, а парень уже на самой грани, просит и умоляет Геральта, вновь сделать ему приятно, как тогда, на кухне. Геральт тихо смеется, обещает, что будет еще лучше, надо только немного потерпеть, и пока что обходит вниманием его член.</p><p>Под матрасом обнаруживаются презервативы и флакон смазки, оставшиеся еще с того времени, как он приезжал сюда с Йен. И сейчас они приходятся как никогда кстати. Одеяло от их возни съезжает на пол, остатки одежды вскоре оказываются там же. Лютик, краснеющий и призывно раздвигающий ноги, кажется сном. Из-за света луны вновь кажется, что он сам сияет, как что-то странное, нездешнее, но Геральт списывает видимое на алкоголь и принимается мягко подготавливать Лютика, смазывая и растягивая его. Парень тихо стонет, смотрит Геральту в глаза, подаётся навстречу и закусывает губу. Геральт думает, что таких красивых людей, как Лютик сейчас, не существует. Не должно существовать.</p><p>Лютик протяжно стонет и подается навстречу его пальцам, подстраивается, пытается поймать темп и почти обиженно смотрит на Геральта, когда тот убирает руку.</p><p>— Ты такой красивый сейчас, словно ангел, — усмехнувшись своей ассоциации выдыхает Геральт, и толкается в столь желанное тело парня.</p><p>Когда он входит полностью, Лютик смаргивает выступившие слезы. Мужчина даёт ему немного времени привыкнуть, прежде чем вновь двинуть бёдрами.</p><p>В голову не вовремя приходит мысль о том, что с Йеннифер было легче. Когда они встретились, у них обоих было достаточно опыта, чтобы знать, что им нравится. Лютик же был совершенно неопытен в интимных вопросах и, наверное, сейчас впервые в жизни Геральт во время секса думает в первую очередь не о своём удовольствии.</p><p>В ответ на движения Юлиан стонет в его шею, царапает плечи и словно не может определиться: то ли отстраниться, то ли податься навстречу. Геральт, кажется, до конца не может поверить в происходящее, у него сердце частит как неисправный мотор, ещё немного и пробьёт грудную клетку. Он еле сдерживается от того, чтобы просто не начать неосознанно вбиваться в тело парня, потому что от этой тесноты и этого жара вокруг натурально сносит крышу.</p><p>Не уверенный в том, на сколько его вообще хватит, Геральт просто обхватывает член Лютика, так же, как привык ласкать свой. Руки тоже предательски подрагивают от нетерпения, но с ними справиться проще, подстроить движения ладони и собственных бёдер под один ритм, почувствовать, как выгибается парень навстречу руке, а после невольно сам насаживается обратно. Да, вот так.</p><p>— Геральт… — всхлипывает парень и кончает, пачкая в сперме руку мужчины и свой живот.</p><p>Геральт кончает следом, склоняется, чтобы коснуться приоткрытых искусанных губ, заглядывает в голубые глаза парня, которые в свете луны кажутся ещё ярче, и шепчет:</p><p>— Только не исчезай снова.</p><p>Лютик лишь коротко кивает и прикрывает глаза.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>11</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Мне хочется плакать от боли<br/>
или забыться во сне.<br/>
Где твои крылья которые<br/>
так нравились мне?</p>
  <p>Наутилус Пампилус — Крылья.</p>
</div><p>Утром все неторопливо завтракают и собираются разъезжаться. Лютик щебечет о том, что обязательно споёт для молодожёнов на свадьбе, Эскель негромко перебрасывается словами с Ламбертом, поглаживая невесту по волосам, Айден помогает Весемиру с завтраком, Геральт смотрит на свой кофе и думает о том, что провести ночь без сна было не лучшей его идеей. Но, лёжа рядом с Лютиком после секса, он очень боялся того, что стоит закрыть глаза хоть на секунду — и тот вновь испарится, словно его никогда и не было рядом.</p><p>— Все в порядке, сынок? — интересуется словно между делом Весемир. Геральт находит в себе силы улыбнуться под встревоженным взглядом и рассеянно кивает:</p><p>— Да, конечно, только пить надо меньше.</p><p>— И трахаться, — негромко фыркает Ламберт.</p><p>Лютик тут же заливается краской, а Геральт кидает в младшего скомканной салфеткой, попав ему прямо в нос. Настроение становится значительно лучше.</p><p>Когда они возвращаются домой, Геральт понимает, что его так и не отпустило. Да и сам Лютик ходит какой-то сам не свой, сначала долго моется в душе, потом сбегает готовить ужин. Геральт пытается отвлечься на работу, но ловит себя на том, что то его внимание то и дело утекает в сторону кухни. Он прислушивается, там ли ещё Лютик и мысль о том, что парень может пропасть из закрытого помещения на шестом этаже, почему-то не кажется ему абсурдной.</p><p>Проходит несколько долгих часов, прежде чем Лютик выходит с кухни, подсаживается к Геральту и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Берёт за руку, переплетает пальцы и молчит так, словно хочет сказать что-то, но никак не может найти слов. Геральту должно быть смешно от абсурда происходящего, но на самом деле ему очень страшно. Страшно оттого, что сейчас всё может закончиться.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — негромко произносит Геральт, — я не уверен, что смогу ещё раз пережить это.</p><p>— Не то чтобы у тебя и в прошлый раз это получилось, — отзывается Лютик, усмехаясь ему в плечо. — Ты продержался три месяца и решил сдохнуть, так что мне пришлось импровизировать.</p><p>Геральт затаивает дыхание, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы и не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд. А голос Лютика постепенно становится всё спокойнее, исчезает нервозность, звучавшая раньше, смягчается напряжение.</p><p>— Прости. Я не знал, что это повлияет на тебя так сильно. То, что я ушёл тогда. Да и наши отношения в целом. Я просто хотел побыть немного рядом, пожить что ли.</p><p>— Юль…</p><p>Лютик смотрит на него, залившись лёгким румянцем, но жестом останавливает, не давая договорить.</p><p>— Когда ты… умер, я не поверил. Не сразу поверил в это. Ты лежал там, а я боялся подойти и увидеть твоё лицо, хотя это был ты. И я знал это. Передо мной стоял действительно сложный выбор: поверить в тебя и твои чувства, оставить все, что у меня было в прошлом и начать новую жизнь здесь с тобой или запомнить то, что я убил тебя тем, что появился в твоей жизни.</p><p>Лютик умолкает, прикусив губу, и крепче сжимает ладонь Геральта в своей.</p><p>— Если бы я выбрал второй вариант, я бы получил неплохой урок. Но я не смог смотреть на то, как ты умираешь. Поэтому я здесь, Геральт. С тобой. И я больше никуда от тебя не уйду.</p><p>Геральт поднимает на него взгляд и целует, не позволяя больше говорить им обоим. Лютик неторопливо отвечает на этот поцелуй и Геральт чувствует, что страх, который уже почти сутки сжимал его сердце, отступает.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Эскель и Трисс назначают свою свадьбу на начало апреля и все невольно становятся помощниками в подготовке к торжеству. Встречи, выбор приглашений, заказ цветов, договорённости с фотографом, ведущим и ещё множеством человек, о профессиях которых Геральт понятия не имел, но без которых, по мнению невесты, никак было не обойтись. Трисс наводит столько шороха, что иногда Геральту кажется, что жениться собираются не два человека, а минимум десять. Он возмущается, ворчит, жалуется на происходящее то Весемиру, то Лютику, но в итоге даже увлекается процессом.</p><p>Свадьба получается пышной и торжественной. Геральт и Ламберт занимают место рядом с Весемиром, во взгляде которого отчётливо видна гордость за сына. И, когда молодожены обмениваются кольцами, Геральт осознаёт, что всё закончилось. Эта безумная весна полноправно вступает в свои права, оставляя позади все страхи и переживания.</p><p>Они с Лютиком возвращаются домой уже под утро; в окно светит рассветное солнце, озаряя золотом всю комнату. Лютик подходит к зеркалу, чтобы раздеться, Геральт, решив обойтись без лишних движений, просто падает на диван, закрывая глаза. Остаётся всего один вопрос, который мучает Геральта вот уже несколько месяцев, и вот сейчас он наконец решается его задать, потому что тянуть дальше кажется невозможным.</p><p>— Юль, почему ты постоянно скрываешь от меня свою спину?</p><p>Лютик смотрит на него в отражении зеркала и кривит губы так, словно Геральт спрашивает, почему он не может вышвырнуть на помойку свою гитару.</p><p>— Тебе так сильно это мешает? — его голос звучит раздражённо. — Там шрамы, они большие и страшные, которые напоминают мне о прошлом. А я… не очень хочу это вспоминать.</p><p>— А я хочу, чтобы ты перестал прятаться от меня. Прятать своё прошлое, запинаться на полуслове, заговорив. Я прекрасно вижу, как ты избегаешь открытых окон, как морщишься, когда приходится подниматься в квартиру к Ламберту. Раньше ты бредил полетами, сейчас предпочитаешь не смотреть на небо лишний раз, и я хочу понять почему. Что случилось тогда, в те три месяца пока мы не виделись?</p><p>Лютик пожимает плечами, щурится на отражение солнца в зеркальной дверце шкафа и тихо говорит:</p><p>— Ничего. Я не уверен, что смогу объяснить это, но надеюсь, что ты сможешь вспомнить, — кажется, что слова даются ему с трудом. — Всё случилось в тот момент, когда ты умер.</p><p>Парень вновь замолкает и, глядя в отражение стремительно светлеющего неба, начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Под ней нет ничего, кроме светлой бархатистой кожи. Под ключицей виднеется подживающий засос и Геральт невольно улыбается, вспоминая, как его оставил, но не отводит от Лютика взгляда. Это их личная последняя база. Последняя тайна, которую Юлиан не хотел открывать вот уже почти четыре месяца.</p><p>Когда рубашка соскальзывает с острых плеч парня, Геральт наконец видит их. Два огромных тёмных шрама с воспалёнными краями на уровне лопаток. Словно кто-то вырвал по куску кожи в этих местах. Это выглядит настолько жутко, что Геральт невольно сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок. Он хочет спросить, кто посмел сделать с Лютиком такое, он уже думает о том, что этот садист поплатится за это, когда открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос.</p><p>Лютик болезненно морщится, будто шрамы вот-вот закровоточат снова, и с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает отражение неба в стекле. В этот момент Геральта вдруг накрывает пониманием, и это словно внезапный удар под дых, потому что никто не делал с Лютиком ничего против его воли, кроме самого Геральта, который как был, так и остался слепым и глухим идиотом, зацикленным на себе.</p><p>Потому что Лютик говорил ему об этом почти прямым текстом.</p><p>
  <i>«Мне негде жить».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«У меня никого нет, кроме тебя».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Я тогда ещё не падал».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Я хотел побыть обычным человеком».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Ты решил сдохнуть, так что мне пришлось импровизировать».</i>
</p><p>Память услужливо подкидывает тот сон, который он видел, пока лежал в коме, и Геральт отчетливо понимает, что он не имел ничего общего с галлюцинациями из-за наркоза.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><i></i><p>Геральт приходит в себя постепенно. Сначала он слышит пение птиц, потом ощущает под пальцами траву. Сквозь закрытые веки пробивается солнце.</p><p>Он не совсем понимает, где находится, ведь на улице же был мерзкий октябрь. Именно по привычной осенней беспогодице он мчался по мокрой дороге ночью, после того как...</p><p>— Твою же мать, — выдыхает он негромко, не спеша открывать глаза.</p><p>Ему не хочется думать о том, что произошло дальше, и думать вообще не хочется, потому что, ну… Не мог же он в самом деле умереть?</p><p>— Именно, Геральт, твою же мать! — вдруг раздаётся до боли знакомый голос, и Геральт распахивает глаза, однако тут же зажмуривается, прикрывая их рукой.</p><p>Перед ним стоит Лютик, а за ним светит яркое-яркое солнце. Вокруг тепло, ничего не болит, и всё это больше похоже на сон, чем на реальность. И Геральт бы предпочёл, чтобы этот сон не заканчивался.</p><p>— Ты всегда был не особенно умным, а некоторые вещи и вовсе отказывался понимать, но сесть пьяным за руль? Серьезно? Ты вообще хоть иногда думаешь о последствиях?</p><p>Геральт всё же приоткрывает глаза, чтобы разглядеть Лютика, который ни капли не изменился за эти месяцы. Такой же тонкий, нежный и светлый. И только глаза горят злым огнём и болью, словно Геральт переступил какую-то важную черту. И Геральт готов ползать на коленях, просить у него прощения, лишь бы только не видеть этой смеси эмоций, которая его пугает до чёртиков.</p><p>— Лютик, — невпопад шепчет он, не спеша подниматься с травы, — я так по тебе скучал, ты бы знал…</p><p>Он пытается оправдаться, что-то сказать, извиниться за своё поведение и сейчас, и тогда, но Лютик даже не делает вид, что собирается его выслушать.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты идиот, Геральт, поднимайся давай! — шипит на него парень, слегка пиная по колену, и Геральт подчиняется.</p><p>И ещё раз убеждается в том, что это сон, потому что это не солнце за спиной Лютика, это он сам светится. И за его спиной видны огромные крылья. Они явно были белыми когда-то, но сейчас на них местами налипла грязь, превращая белоснежные маховые перья в серые. И эта грязь удивляет Геральта намного больше, чем то, что у Лютика вообще есть крылья.</p><p>— Почему они грязные? — Геральт чуть хмурится, разглядывая крылья, которые кажутся здесь и сейчас настолько естественными, что у него не возникает ни единого вопроса. Ему хочется подойти и стереть эту грязь, смыть, может, Лютик сам просто не может это сделать?</p><p>— Я мог бы… — но Лютик лишь раздраженно складывает их за спиной и перебивает его:</p><p>— Потому что мозги у тебя куриные. Пожрать, погонять и переспать с кем-нибудь. И ладно бы это касалось только меня, но у тебя же есть друзья, Геральт. Они волнуются.</p><p>Геральт не понимает, как его «куриные мозги» связаны с грязью на крыльях Лютика и причем тут волнующиеся друзья. Лютик, видимо, отчаявшись достучаться до него словами, хватает его за руку.  Собственная рука кажется Геральту невесомой, словно бы бестелесной. Но он послушно идёт следом, пока они не подходят к небольшому идеально круглому озеру, на поверхности которого нет даже намёка на рябь.</p><p>— Посмотри, что ты наделал, Геральт, — тихо произносит ангел. — И что теперь, по-твоему, делать мне?</p><p>Геральт удивлённо смотрит в воду, но видит там не своё отражение, а себя самого, лежащего в больнице: видит, как за дверью реанимации сидят ребята из его клуба, несколько человек с работы; Трисс успокаивает Йеннифер, которая клянётся убить его, как только он очнётся.</p><p>— Но я же ещё не умер? — спрашивает Геральт, разглядывая склонившихся над его телом врачей. Потом оборачивается к Лютику. — И ты можешь что-то сделать?</p><p>Тот смотрит на него, легко качает головой.</p><p>— Давай будем считать, что ты просто без сознания, — очень тихо, но решительно произносит он. Словно собирается сделать что-то, о чём потом обязательно пожалеет.</p><p>Геральт хочет спросить у него ещё много чего, насладиться его близостью хотя бы во сне, но Лютик подходит ближе, целует его в уголок губ и шепчет:</p><p>— Никогда больше так не делай. Я не смогу тебя вытащить дважды.</p><p>
  <i>Геральт чувствует, как его толкают в грудь с нечеловеческой силой, и он падает в озеро. Прямо туда, где совсем недавно видел собственное тело, опутанное проводами.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Геральт поднимается с дивана и делает несколько шагов навстречу Лютику. Тот словно испуганно разворачивается к нему, отступает в сторону и Геральт спотыкается, падая на колени. Геральт до той комы не знал имя Лютика, потому что и не было никакого имени, только кличка. Лютик не учился в университете и соцсетей он не вёл, потому что они были ему не нужны. Лютик и не был человеком, пока Геральт не сел за руль в тот роковой вечер.</p><p>— Геральт, поднимись пожалуйста, — тихо просит Лютик. Он смотрит на Геральта взглядом, полным сожаления, словно это ему надо извиняться за то, что Геральт сделал с ним.</p><p>— Прости. Прости меня, я не знал, не понимал, Лютик… что я наделал?! — Геральт не помнит, когда он плакал в последний раз, но сейчас на его глазах невольно выступают слёзы, а грудь сжимает от боли.</p><p>— Я прощаю тебя, Геральт. Давно простил, — на губах Лютика мягкая улыбка. — Поднимайся, и пойдём в спальню. Я очень устал.</p><p>Он протягивает к Геральту руки.</p><p>Отражение солнца за его спиной освещает волосы, словно нимб.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>